Everything Changes With Time
by brittany34
Summary: 4 years after the events of Lazarus, Chloe Sullivan suddenly comes back to Metropolis. But her relief to be home is short lived when she realizes how long she's been gone and how much has changed…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Everything Changes With Time

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **4 years after the events of Lazurus Chloe Sullivan mysteriously returns to Metropolis, but her relief is short lived when she realizes how long she's been gone and how many things in her life have changed.

**Characters: **Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Dinah Lance, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Author Curry, John Jones, Perry White, and OC Felix Spencer

**Pairings: **Oliver/Dinah (in the very beginning), Chloe/Felix (one sided), Chloe and Oliver, Lois and Clark

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warnings: **Mild violence and language scattered throughout this story

**Spoilers:** This story follows Smallville Canon through Episode 10X02 'Shield' After that I do my own thing

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She ran…

She ran harder and faster then she ever had before…

She ran toward the clock tower, its red and blue neon numbers were like a beacon in the night sky calling her back to him.

The stones that littered the cold wet cement cut at her feet, but she couldn't stop, she was too close now. It had been so long since she had seen him… since she had touched him. How long exactly she still wasn't sure she had stopped trying to keep track after day 437, that had been the day they found her scratch marks for the days that had passed scratched into the wall and the day they had punished her severely for it.

As horrible as it had been, the memory of him had helped her survive through the pain and through the torture her captors inflicted upon her.

None of those bad things mattered now though, because she was almost there. She was she almost back to Oliver.

Her heart was pounding and she could barely catch her breath, but that didn't matter either.

Only one thing was important.

Ollie.

She could still see the reunion between the two of them that Dr. Fate's helmet had shown her, that and the other images of them and what their future held had been what had gotten her through everything.

She continued to run down the street as fast as she could until her left foot hit a sharp stone and came out from underneath her.

She fell face first to the ground cracking her nose and chin. There had been a time when the throbbing she felt as the blood spilled from her nose might have thwarted her, but if there was anything she had learned after all this time it was to block out the pain.

"Well… well… what do we have here?" a raspy voice said from above her.

Chloe tried to stand but the man placed his foot on the small of her back immobilizing her. Fear shot through her body, she didn't know they had found her so quickly. She let out a small whimper of pain as he dug the heel of his boot deeper into her skin.

The man then lifted his foot, bent down, and grabbed her upper arms just below the shoulders. He lifted her until they were face to face, and Chloe couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she realized the man with the vice like grip on her arms was nothing but a regular run of the mill street thug. That was much better then the alternative.

Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and a second later the man lay unconscious on the ground several feet from her.

"Chloe?" a voice said pulling her attention from her assailant; she looked up her eyes wide.

"Clark?" she said shakily.

"Oh my God, Chloe." he rushed to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. The ache in her ribs where they had been broken more times then she could count made her flinch from his super sized embrace, but the feel of someone touching her and not trying to inflict pain was a welcome change.

"You're alive." he said a mixture of shock and relief in his voice.

"Clark?" she repeated still stunned.

He pulled back and starred into her eyes, "Chloe, I need to get you to a hospital," he said taking in her appearance. He gently rubbed his thumb over the fresh blood falling from her nose.

"No. No hospitals."

"Chloe you need to get looked over you look pretty beat up."

"No, please." She pleaded looking up at him, "just take me to Oliver… I need Oliver."

Clark looked away from her, "hold on," he said picking her up bridal style Chloe wrapped her arm firmly around his neck like she had done so many times before. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the nauseous feeling that was bound to occur from traveling at Clark speed for the first time in years.

When they stopped Chloe slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. He hadn't taken her to the clock tower but to the Kent farm, "Clark what are we doing here? I asked you to take me to Ollie."

"Please sit down Chloe." he said softly still not meeting her eyes,

"you should conserve your energy." He led her to the couch but she didn't sit down.

"Clark what's going on?" she asked her tension rising, "is Oliver okay? Did something happen to him?" She felt her heart start to beat faster and her breathing become shallow. The only thing that had gotten her through everything had been the fact that Oliver was supposed to be okay, but with the way Clark was acting something had obviously gone wrong.

"Chloe maybe you should rest awhile and then we can talk."

"I don't want to rest! I want you to tell me what the hell happened to him! Please Clark… tell me he's okay?"

"He's okay, I promise." He swallowed hard, "he just doesn't live in Metropolis anymore."

"Oh, so he moved back to Star City?"

"Yeah, about a year ago."

"So then take me there." she pleaded.

"Chloe there's some things you should know." Clark mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"Like what?" she asked growing impatient, "what do I need to know before I go and see Ollie." She stared at him waiting for an answer and the look on his face was the only response she needed.

"Oh. Who… who is she?" Chloe asked biting back tears, "Do I know her? Please tell me it isn't Tess?" Her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Chloe…" his voice trailed off and he rubbed his hands over his face, "maybe we should talk about this after you've had a chance to rest awhile."

"Please just tell me Clark."

"Dinah." He answered barely above a whisper, "they got married right after he moved back there."

Chloe finally sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. "I think I'd like to rest now Clark."

"Okay." He made his way around the couch and pulled the blanket that was draped over the back off then wrapped it around her.

Chloe grabbed the edges and pulled it more snugly around her. She leaned to the side until her head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Clark asked gently, "something to drink maybe?"

"Some water."

"Sure thing," Clark sped to the kitchen and returned less then a minute later with a glass of water. He handed it to her then sat back down in the chair across from her. Clark leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Do you want to talk about where you were?"

"No." Chloe replied in between gulps. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been. She downed the rest of the glass and went to place it on the side table.

"Would you like some more?"

"No thank you, and thanks for the save earlier," Chloe looked up at him and smiled weakly, "kinda felt like old times," she joked lamely.

"Yeah it did."

Chloe shot up, "Oh my God Lois! Where's Lois? Is she okay?" she asked suddenly remembering her cousin and feeling a slight pang of guilt that she hadn't asked sooner.

"She's fine. She's just working late at the Planet."

" Oh… Good," she said. "I assume she lives here with you now." She pointed to the obvious Lois mess littering the coffee table.

"Yeah she moved in again right after she came back from Africa."

"That's good I'm glad to hear some things worked out the way they were supposed to." She relaxed back against the back of the couch and pulled the blanket back around herself.

"You should get some sleep." Clark held out his hand to help her from the couch. "You can sleep in my old room," he offered.

"Thanks Clark." she smiled weakly and took his hand.

When they reached his bedroom she walked inside and let out a short chuckle.

"What?"

"It's exactly the same as when we were in high school." She pointed toward the bed, "right down to the plaid bedding."

"Yeah well Lois and I sleep in my parent's old room, so there was no need to change this one."

"Right."

Clark reached out and pulled her back into another warm embrace,

"I missed you Chlo."

She held tightly onto him. "I missed you too." she replied honestly, trying to keep her voice as even as possible and silently praying that she could keep her tears at bay for just a few seconds longer.

"Get some rest." he said releasing her, "We'll talk more about everything tomorrow."

"Okay."

She stepped farther into the room and started to close the door then quickly pulled it back open, "hey Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Oliver anything yet, okay?"

"Chloe, don't you think he has a right to know?"

"Of course he does, but the last thing I want to do is disrupt his life."

"Chloe…"

"Please?"

He gave her a single nod.

"Thank you. Good night Clark."

"Good night."

She closed the door, made her way over to Clark's bed and lay down.

Now that she was finally alone she let everything that Clark had told her set in. Oliver was gone, he had moved to Star City and married someone else.

Images of what she'd seen when she put on Dr. Fate's helmet had been wrong. She had seen the two of them reunited, the two of them married and the two of them with children, but that would never happen now.

The helmet had been wrong.

Clark sat at the kitchen table staring at the phone clutched in his hand. He'd promised Chloe that he wouldn't tell Oliver yet, but he knew he couldn't keep that promise. As hard as Chloe's "death" had been on him and Lois it was nothing compared to the way it had affected Oliver. Her 'death' had broken him, and he'd spent years blaming himself for the death of the love of his life. Sure he had found a way to move on to some degree, but that didn't mean that he didn't deserve to know that she was alive.

He scrolled down the numbers in his phone until he landed of Oliver's and pressed send. The phone rang several times before he finally picked up.

"_Queen."_

"Oliver?"

"_Clark? What can I do for you?"_

Clark took a deep breath, "Are you sitting down?"

"_No, but go ahead anyway."_

"Oliver, you really need to be sitting for what I'm about to tell you."

"_Well that doesn't sound good, what's wrong? Is one of your fellow Kryptonians trying to take over the world again?" _

"No. Look Oliver you really should sit down."

"_All right, all right, I'm sitting. Now what's going on?"_

"It's Chloe."

"_Chloe?" _

Clark could hear the pain in the other man's voice at the mere mention of her name.

"Oliver, she's alive."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Queen."

_"Oliver?"_

"Clark?" Oliver looked down at his watch and frowned. Clark never called at this time of night unless there was some kind of emergency. "What can I do for you?"

_"Are you sitting down?"_

"No, but go ahead anyway."

_"Oliver, you really need to be sitting for what I'm about to tell you."_

"Well that doesn't sound good, what's wrong? Is one of your fellow Kryptonians trying to take over the world again?"

_"No. Look Oliver you really should sit down."_

"All right, all right," Oliver rounded his desk and sat down, "I'm sitting. Now what's going on?"

_"It's Chloe."_

"Chloe?" Oliver stared blankly down at his desktop. No one ever mentioned Chloe to him anymore. The entire team seemed to know that just hearing her name was almost too much for him.

_"Oliver, she's alive."_

Oliver's hands began to shake and his pulse started to race as his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but as hard as he tried no words would come.

"_Oliver?" _Clark said the concern evident in his voice.

He stared blankly, the words spoken by the other man replaying over and over in his head.

"_It's Chloe…. Oliver, she's alive."_

It was the news that he'd been waiting four years to hear.

He had searched for her for years. Followed every lead that he'd found and all of them had led to one dead end after another.

"_Oliver, are you there?" _

"Could you repeat that?" he asked shakily, he needed to hear Clark say the words again.

"_She's alive and she's here at the farm with me."_

"I'm on my way." Oliver said jumping to his feet and rushing to his bedroom to start packing a bag.

"_Oliver, I don't know if that's the best idea right now."_

"Why the hell not?" he asked stopping his movements mid step.

"_She asked me not to call you." _Clark answered quietly.

Oliver shifted slightly until his back was resting against the wall of the hallway, "why?"

"_Look Oliver, I'm sorry… I had to tell her…"_

"Tell her what?" he asked though he was certain he already knew the answer.

"_About you… and Dinah."_

"Why would you do that?"

"_Look I'm sorry but all she could think about was getting to you. It was the only way I could get her to stay here and rest," _he paused for a moment, _"besides I thought she had a right to hear it from a friend."_

"She should have heard it from me." Oliver said weakly.

"_What would you have me do Oliver, bring her there and when we show up she finds not only you but Dinah too? That would have hurt her even worse."_

Oliver tensed as Clark said the words, but knew that his friend was right, "Clark I need to see her. I have to explain."

"_I know, just give me a few days to ease her into things, and try to find out what exactly happened to her."_

"No that's too long; I can't stay out here knowing that she's there. I need to see her." He rubbed a hand over his face, "Please Clark, I know that technically you could keep me from her, but I'm asking you not to."

"_All right, I understand, but give me until tomorrow; I need time to at least warn her that you're coming."_

"Fine. I won't fly out until tomorrow morning."

"_Okay."_

"Hey Clark?"

"_Yeah?"_

"How is she?"

"_I don't know Oliver." _he answered honestly, _"When I found her some guy was trying to mug her, then I brought her back here and all she wanted was to get to you. She's pretty beaten up… at least physically."_

"She hasn't told you anything about what happened to her."

"_She didn't want to talk yet; I thought it was best not to push her."_

"That's probably the right choice." He said cringing at the memory of what the men she traded herself to had done to him in only twenty four hours. He didn't want to think about what they'd probably done to her for the past four years. "I'll be there tomorrow." he said finally.

"_All right we'll see you then."_

Oliver pressed end disconnecting the call.

The flicker of light reflecting off of his gold wedding ring caught his attention, and he looked down transfixed on the one thing that could now keep him and Chloe from finally getting their happily ever after.

He let out a small bitter chuckle at the term… 'happily ever after'… it was something he'd never let himself consider until he fell in love with Chloe Sullivan, and now they may never get their chance to have it.

Even through his fear and uncertainty of her reaction to where his life had gone he also felt a surge of happiness and relief.

Chloe was alive.

There was always a part of him that had never given up hoping that she would come back to him.

Even after all the time that had passed.

Even when everyone else had given up all hope, a small part of him never had.

He still dreamt about her almost every night and reveled in the memories that would flood his mind as he slept.

Memories of the woman he had loved more then anybody else that came into his life before or after.

He pushed himself from the wall and slowly he made his way out of the bedroom and toward his hidden Green Arrow room in the back of his walk in closet. Once inside he closed the door behind him and walked to the hidden drawer underneath the arrow display case.

Pulling it open his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her beautiful smiling face.

It was there just like it always was. The picture she had left for him. The only picture he had of her from their time together. Sure he had managed to find pictures of her from her high school, and Clark had plenty as well, but this was the last and only picture taken of her after her doomed wedding to Jimmy Olsen.

He ran his fingers over her face. It really was the most beautiful picture he'd ever seen of her even though she'd hated it and complained that she looked horrible in it.

Oliver reached back in the drawer and pulled out the email of her final words to him…

**_Oliver,_**

**_I never thought I'd have to tell you how I feel about us because the smile on my lips when I looked at you pretty much said it all, but now that you won't be seeing it anymore, I'll have to use words to tell you. _**

**_I've never loved anyone the way I've loved you and I never will again. _**

**_You will always be my brightest star…_**

**_My knight in shining leather…_**

**_My hero…_**

He felt his chest tighten as he read the words that had haunted him for the last four years. She had written that he was her hero but he wasn't.

He'd failed her.

"Oliver," a voice spoke from behind him as he felt a small hand gently touch his back.

He turned toward his wife whose gaze instantly drifted to the items in his hand and frowned deeply.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked a slight edge to her voice her eyes never wavering from his hand. She reached out and yanked the objects from his hand.

He watched as she flinched at the sight of what had become his most treasured keepsakes.

Oliver didn't respond, he knew there was nothing he could say to ease the sting he was sure she was feeling in that moment.

Oliver left the room and walked toward their bedroom, "I gotta head to Metropolis for a couple of days," he called over his shoulder.

She turned and stormed from the room the picture and letter still clenched firmly in her hand, "Why?" she demanded following closely behind him.

Oliver started throwing random clothes in a duffel bag.

"Oliver. Why are you going to Metropolis?" she repeated.

He took a deep breath and turned back toward her, "it's Chloe." he answered honestly.

Dinah's face went pale. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"She's alive." he continued, "and with Clark and Lois at the Kent farm."

"So what you're just taking off and running to be by her side." she snapped angrily crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." he turned his attention back to packing.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Dinah stormed past him making her way toward her own dresser, and pulling out clothes of her own.

Oliver hesitated for a moment, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because this is something I need to do on my own, there's no reason for you to come," he said not bothering to look back at her.

"Like hell there isn't." she spit out, "you're my husband." she held up her left hand bearing her engagement ring and wedding band to prove her point.

Oliver cringed when he heard the words "my husband" coming from her and realizing that the woman that had sacrificed herself for him now knew that he hadn't waited for her to come back to him.

"And she's… Chloe."

"That's right I forgot, she's the sainted Chloe Sullivan. The eternal martyr."

Oliver whipped around, "Don't ever talk about her that way. Do you even understand what she did for me? What she sacrificed?"

"Oh trust me I'm fully aware of what she did for you Oliver, I've been living in the shadow of her 'heroic act' and your memory of her for too damn long."

Oliver turned back to his packing without responding. Dinah was right, and he wouldn't disrespect her even more by denying it. She never could live up to Chloe, she had always been the one he had truly wanted.

Even at his wedding when he had watched his bride walk down the aisle he'd silently prayed that when the veil was lifted it would be Chloe behind it, and when he saw Dinah's face in front of him he had felt a surge of disappointment and heartbreak.

It wasn't fair to her, Dinah had been good to him. She'd helped him survive what had happened with Chloe, but as much as he wanted it to, none of that mattered. This was Chloe, his sidekick, his watchtower, and the love of his life.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted quietly.

"But you're still going?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

The silence that followed was deafening and was only broken by the sound of her heel clad feet storming off and a slamming door.

* * *

Lois entered the bedroom and sighed in relief at the sight of her baby cousin lying motionless on the bed. The sound of her deep breathing was the only thing she could hear.

She slowly made her way to the bed and looked down at her. For the last four years everyone had thought that she was dead, well everyone except for Oliver, who never gave up hope even to this day she was sure.

She smiled sadly knowing that even though Chloe was back she had a very hard road ahead of her.

Lois moved to the side of the room and pulled a chair to the side if the bed causing a small scraping noise against the hard wood floor.

Chloe's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up her eyes searching the room around her. "Lois," she said finally when her eyes seemed to focus on her cousin.

"Oh Chloe," Lois stood from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her cousin tightly. It only took a moment for her to feel and hear the sobs racking through her cousin's body. She sat on the bed and turned herself so she was sitting straight up her back against the headboard. She lowered Chloe's head into her lap and began brushing her fingers through her blonde hair, and tried to hold back her own tears as she listened to Chloe continue sob uncontrollably…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The warmth from the morning Kansas sun pulled Chloe from her slumber. She was amazed that she had actually managed to sleep so well given everything she had found out the night before. Images of Oliver flooded her mind, but she quickly forced them away. As she went to sit up she felt the warmth of another person under her and realized that she must have fallen asleep while crying Lois's lap the night before.

She lifted her head and frowned at the sight of her cousin still leaning against the headboard her head cocked to one side in an obviously uncomfortable angle. Chloe slowly reached out and gently touched her upper arm, "Lois," she said just above a whisper. When she received no response she repeated her name this time a little louder, but still received no reply.

A very small smile played across her lips as she remembered that her cousin always did sleep like the dead. _'At least some things haven't changed'_ she thought sadly.

Chloe stood from the bed and stretched her arms above her head trying to work out the kinks in her body from sleeping in the fetal position most of the night.

"You're awake," a groggy voice noted from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the break down last night… I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed by everything."

"I can't even begin to imagine," Lois said standing from the bed and walking to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin and held her close, "Thank God you're back."

Chloe leaned into Lois's embrace and fought back the tears that were threatening to begin falling again.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lois asked gently as she pulled back.

"You cook? I guess a lot has changed." she teased lightly.

Lois pulled back and tossed her a playful glare, "don't worry, it'll be Clark making it."

"Oh thank God, it would suck to come back from the dead only to die again less then twenty four hours later." Lois flinched and Chloe sighed deeply realizing that her way of trying to push aside what had happened to her might not be beneficial to the people around her that she had left behind, "Sorry, bad joke." She said halfheartedly.

"No it's fine really, it's just… you've been gone for so long Chlo."

Lois stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her again. She pulled back and smiled warmly, "Okay," she started wiping away a single stray tear that had fallen down her left cheek, "I'm gonna go get Clark to start on your food." she smiled "what would you like?"

"Anything," she answered practically salivating at the idea of a real meal. "I'm just gonna take a shower real quick and then I'll be down, okay?"

"Sure thing." Lois answered heading toward the door.

"Hey Lo?" Chloe called out to her cousin.

"Yeah." she turned around and Chloe realized that she was crying again.

"I was just wondering if you had some clothes I could borrow." she pointed to her tattered and dirty clothes that she was still wearing from the night before.

"Of course," Lois said making her way toward the master bedroom that she and Clark now shared.

When she returned she handed Chloe a pile of folded clothes, "there's plenty there to choose from, pick whatever you want." Lois told her with a small smile.

"Thanks Lo."

Chloe stood in front of the shower and turned the water onto straight hot. She removed her clothes and climbed in. Standing directly under the scalding water she let her tears begin to fall again praying that the sound of the water drowned out her sobs.

* * *

Lois stood in front of Clark her mouth hanging open, "You called him?" she asked her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep from raising her voice at him, the last thing she wanted was for Chloe to hear what she and Clark were talking about. She knew Chloe better then almost anybody and she knew that the last thing she would want right now was to have to face Oliver.

"I had to tell him Lois, you know what she means to him." he answered turning back toward the stove to tend to Chloe's breakfast.

"Yes, I do, and I also know what he means to his _wife_." She stepped away from him and leaned back against the island in the center of the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest.

Clark turned and glared at her. "What did you expect me to do Lois? He's our friend too, and he has been living with what happened to her for years. He had a right to know." He stated firmly.

"You may be right, but you know Ollie as well as I do, and we both know that he's probably on his way here as we speak."

Clark lowered his gaze and turned his attention back to the stove; not bothering to deny what they both knew was true.

Lois shook her head, "how long before he gets here?"

"I spoke to him a couple of hours ago and he was just taking off, he should be here by noon."

"Way to bury the lead there Clark." she uncrossed her arms and ran her hands over her face, "there's barely anytime to prepare her."

"Prepare me for what?" Chloe spoke up standing on the bottom step. Lois stared at her for a moment taking in the sight of her cousin actually standing in front of them. To say that Chloe's body had taken some kind of abuse over the past few years would be the understatement of the century. She was visibly thinner, her cheeks slightly sunken in and her normally vibrant expressive eyes had lost their sparkle not to mention the fact that they were marred by the dark circles residing under them.

Chloe self-consciously ran a hand through her hair now much longer hair, "am I gonna get an answer?" she asked the pair her voice low, 'What do you need to prepare me for?"

Clark handed Lois the spatula he was using to flip the pancakes and walked over to Chloe his eyes filled with guilt, "I called Oliver," he admitted.

"What? Why would you do that? You promised me you wouldn't."

"Chloe, I had to tell him. You have no idea what losing you did to him. He was never the same after you disappeared."

"I don't doubt that, and I'm sure he has been hurting… I have been too, but none of that matters now."

"Chlo, I know things have changed, but you need to at least see him." he pulled his eyes away from hers, "and he needs to see you." he added softly.

"When?"

"What?"

"When is he going to be here?" she demanded

"In just a couple of hours. He's already on his way."

"Right," she turned her attention to her Lois, "can you please get me out of here?" she asked her voice practically begging.

"Of course." Lois answered picking up Clark's truck keys from the counter.

"Lois…" Clark said with disapproval in his voice.

"Don't 'Lois' me Clark. My main concern here is my cousin, and if she says she's not ready to see him yet then that is her decision to make." She did her best to keep her voice stern.

She knew Chloe needed to see Oliver but that didn't mean that it should be his and Clark's choice to decide when. She was the one who had been through the real trauma of the situation and everyone needed to do whatever was in their power to help her until she was comfortable enough to face her past.

Chloe side stepped Clark and the cousins made their way toward the front door.

"What am I supposed to tell him when he gets here?" Clark called after them.

Chloe turned back to him wringing her hands gently in front of her, "tell him I'll get in contact with him when I'm ready."

"Chloe wait," Clark said suddenly appearing in front of the women.

He placed his hands tenderly on her upper arms, "you have to see him sooner or later. So why don't you just sit down, have some breakfast, and wait for him?"

"Is he…" she paused for a moment and took several deep breaths, "is he coming alone?"

It was then that Lois realized that what her cousin was more afraid of then anything was seeing Oliver and Dinah together.

"Just him, I promise. Will you please stay?" he pleaded.

"Okay." she agreed weakly.

Chloe sat at the table the meal that Clark had cooked now sat in front of her cold as she poked at it with her fork. Her stomach was tied in knots at the thought of seeing the man she had been stupid enough to believe had waited for her all this time.

"Chlo?" Lois said pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up at her cousin, "are you sure you're up for this?" she asked her forehead furrowed in concern.

"No, but Clark is right. Putting off seeing him won't make it any easier." she admitted softly, "where did he go anyway?" she asked noticing that Clark was no longer sitting across from her.

"You know he's off," she lifted her hand in a swooping flying motion, "taking care of business."

"Right… wait so he can finally do the flying thing?"

"Yeah it started when he fully embraced his destiny," Lois said proudly.

"I'm glad you know the truth about everything now, Lo," she lowered her gaze to the table, "I always felt guilty keeping you in the dark like I did, it just wasn't…"

"I know," Lois interrupted holding up her hand, "it wasn't your secret to tell."

"Yeah."

"I understand Chloe, if there's anyone who would get it it's me. I mean I've been keeping the secrets of our little club of super friends for years now."

"How long has it been Lo?" Chloe asked finally feeling strong enough to find out exactly how long she had actually been gone.

"About four years." Lois said so low her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Four years." Chloe repeated her cousin's words. "No wonder he didn't wait. Four years is a long time."

Lois reached across the table and placed her hand over Chloe's, "He never got over you."

Chloe cleared her throat and fought back tears, "it doesn't matter now anyway… everything's changed."

"I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that everything is going to work out exactly the way you thought it would, but I know better then anyone how strong you are. You'll make it through this."

Chloe nodded, Lois was right, after everything she had been through in her life she knew she could survive anything, even losing the love of her life.

* * *

Oliver climbed out of his car and walked toward the Kent farmhouse. It only took him a moment to spot her.

She was sitting on the porch swing. Her normally short bobbed hair had grown out and was now past her shoulders and halfway down her back. She looked like an angel the way the sunlight reflected off her golden hair, of course that made sense considering she was his angel. She had been long before she traded her life for his, for years before that even, watching out for him and their team and making sure they got out of every scrape they managed to find themselves in. During their missions and during their everyday lives.

She didn't look at him as he climbed the steps and made his way across the porch, but he knew she saw him when her posture tensed. He sat down on the swing beside her his hands itching to reach out and touch her, but he fought the urge and just kept his eyes locked on her profile as she continued to look out across the Kent property. It wasn't until he saw her lower lip tremble slightly that he rose from the swing and turned. He knelt down in front of her and lifted his hand to her cheek.

She finally lowered her gaze to him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Neither of them spoke as he pulled his hand from her face, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and then lowered his head to her lap.

They sat there in silence, as he fought the urge to say something to her just so he could hear her voice, but he knew once he did the spell would be broken and they would have to talk about everything that had happened, so he didn't move, didn't speak just reveled in the feel of her and the knowledge that she was alive and sitting right in front of him. When he felt her fingertips begin to run gently through his hair he finally let go and cried.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lois watched them through the living room window. Her baby cousin and the love of her life, and the whole time her heart was breaking for them. Neither of them spoke, they just sat in silence both their bodies stiff and tense. Chloe never actually turned to look at him, just kept her eyes locked on the outskirts of the Kent property, but Oliver had not stopped staring at her since he'd gotten out of his car.

Her breath caught as she watched Oliver stand and kneel in front of Chloe before lowering his head onto her lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He rested his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Lois's eyes stayed focused on them, not even looking away when she felt the familiar gust of wind that Clark's super speed always caused hit her back. She didn't speak until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"How do you think this is all going to turn out," she asked finally her voice shaky and uneven.

"I wish I knew," he admitted, his voice low.

"I don't want her to suffer anymore, Clark. She's been through enough, I mean, God knows what those bastards did to her, and then she comes home and finds everything about her life has changed," she pulled away from him slightly and leaned to one side hoping to get a better look at Chloe's face.

Her cousin sat nearly completely still the only part of her moving was her lower lip which had begun to tremble. She pulled it in between her teeth and tugged on it gently. Lois knew Chloe well enough to know that she was trying to stay strong and fight the urge to reach down and touch him.

"I know, but I promise you that we will find out what exactly happened to her, and those responsible will pay. As for the two of them though, they need to be the ones to figure this out. We need stay out of it as best we can, and be there for them when they need us."

"I know," she leaned her back against his chest and relaxed instantly, "they still love each other."

"Of course they do, but after everything that's happened…"

"There's no way of knowing if they can ever work past it all," she said completing his thought.

"Exactly."

Lois tried to look away but couldn't, the fear that Chloe might need her made it impossible to do so. So she just continued to watch them through the window. She felt her heart break for them all over again as she watched Chloe finally give in and place her hand on his head and begin to tenderly run her fingers through his hair.

It was only when she finally touched him that Oliver began to cry.

She had seen Oliver cry before, not often, but she had. Even on the few occasions that she had though it had always just been only one or two tears that had been wiped away before you ever really saw them.

This was different though, the way he cried now was a mixture of relief and regret. Relief that the woman he loved was alive and actually sitting in front of him, and regret that he hadn't waited just a little longer for her to return.

His shoulders shook with his sobs, it was then that Lois knew that they were all in trouble, there was no way Oliver would be able to go back to his life in Star City, back to Dinah, and ever be truly happy now that Chloe was back…

* * *

Chloe's hands itched to reach out and touch him, to offer him some kind of comfort. She lifted her hand and began to rub her fingers through his hair. It was then that she heard him begin to cry. The sound of his sobs was one of the hardest things she ever had to listen to. The last thing she ever wanted was to be responsible for making Oliver feel like this. She loved him.

While she was gone she had often blocked out the pain being inflicted on her by focusing on what their reunion would be like. This was nothing like what she had imagined. She had always thought that when the two of them were finally reunited they would get their chance to be together for real with no rules about strings and commitment, but that was never going to happen now. He was with someone else, and not just with her, he was married to her. Oliver was married to Dinah. Just the thought of the two of them together made her stomach turn. No nothing was how she had thought it would be.

The silence was becoming too much to bear, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Talking right now meant that he would move away from her and she would have to hear all about his new life with Dinah_._ So she ignored the urge to talk and just kept running her hands through his hair reveling in the feel of him for as long as she could.

After several minutes he was the one to finally end the silence. He lifted his head and moved his hands from the small of her back to the sides of her face. "You look the same," he told her shakily, "except for the hair," he corrected moving one hand to touch her longer locks.

She tried to speak but no words would come.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

She nodded slowly in response.

"God I missed you," he said standing to full height and lifting her into his arms.

Chloe felt a sharp pain in her ribs as he held her, but held back responding to it and just enjoying the feel of his arms around her again after so long, but when he squeezed her tighter she couldn't hold back the small hiss of pain the passed through her lips.

The moment he heard it he pulled back and looked at her, his eyes full of worry and fear, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little sore," she admitted once she was finally able to find her voice.

"Where?" he asked his eyes growing wide.

She placed her hand over her injured ribs.

"Can I see?" his hand grasped the bottom of her shirt and he tried to lift it to get a better view of her injuries.

"It's fine really," she pulled away from him and took a step backwrapping her arms tightly around herself. She tried her best to ignore the pain that flickered in his eyes at her reaction to him.

"Why did you come here?" she asked trying to keep her voice even.

"What do you mean?" he stepped away from her and leaned back against the railing his hands resting on either side of him, "how could I not come?"

"I just figured you had a lot more important responsibilities to worry about now." she tried to keep her eyes from shifting to his left hand and the wedding ring that now resided there but failed.

"Maybe we should talk." he suggested gently when he saw where her gaze landed.

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed.

"Do you wanna go inside?" he asked signaling with his thumb toward the house.

Chloe looked toward the house and saw two pairs of worried eyes staring at them. The moment she looked their way they quickly covered themselves with the sheer window covering.

"Maybe we should go for a walk instead," she suggested.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" he took a small step forward and tried again to look at her injured side.

"I'm fine." she said pulling back quickly and tensing at the sudden shooting pain the swift movement caused, "lets just go." She turned away from him and slowly made her way toward the porch steps as she lowered one foot to the first step she felt his arm wrap around her and pulled her uninjured side against him, her head whipped in his direction her eyebrows raised, "what are you doing?" she asked startled by their closeness.

"Helping you down the stairs." he told her. When they reached the ground he released her.

"Thanks." she said her voice barely above a whisper.

They walked side by side in silence for several minutes the comfort she had felt from his presence not long ago was now replaced by an ache in her chest.

Finally Chloe was able to work up the courage to speak, "so Clark told me you moved back to Star City."

"Uh… yeah," he replied, "I just couldn't stay in Metropolis after…

everything."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that." She held her hands in front of her wringing them together nervously, she knew they had to discuss the topic that he seemed as desperate to avoid as she was.

"He also told me about you and Dinah getting married."

He cleared his throat nervously, "yeah, about a year ago."

"I can't imagine she's too happy that you came here given our history."

"She wasn't thrilled by the idea," he admitted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come."

"Chloe, I needed to see you."

There was that word again, _need, _so far Lois was the only one who seemed worried about her needs in all of this, "and what about what I need?" she asked fighting back tears. "Do you think this is easy for me? I came back and everything is different. I just… I need…"she paused knowing that getting what she required from him would probably hurt as much as not getting it.

"What? Tell me what you need Chloe." He said taking a step toward her.

"I need you to stay away from me," she replied firmly. "Go back to Star City. Go back to your wife," her voice cracked on the last word but she mustered all her strength and continued, "that's where you belong now."

"I belong with you."

"Maybe at one point in time you did, but not anymore. You made a commitment to Dinah. You need to honor that."

"Chloe…"

"Please Oliver, you asked me what I needed… this is it."

She watched as a single tear fell down his cheek as he stepped closer to her closing the distance between them, they were only inches apart and her throat clenched when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Everything in her was screaming to push him away but the part of her that knew that this would probably be the last time they ever touched refused to let go.

After a moment he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Chloe."

"Oliver please…"

"No don't say anything. I just needed to tell you face to face… at least once."

She wanted to say it back to him but she knew that would only make everything harder so she just watched as he turned and walked away. As soon as he was far enough that she was sure that he wouldn't hear she broke down letting the tears fall as she lowered herself to the ground fearing that at any moment her legs would give out from under her.

She had no idea how long she sat there, but the feel of strong arms around her seemed to bring her back to reality. They were the arms of the man who had been her best friend for such a large portion of her life.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, I should have listened to you when you said you weren't ready to see him."

"It's better this way," she said softly. She lifted her hand and began to wipe her cheeks dry, "at least now it's done."

"Do you want me to take you back to the house?" he asked gently.

She nodded and he picked her up and super sped her back to the house.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in the scent that he had been missing the past four years, a scent he may never have the chance to revel in again, "I love you Chloe."

"Oliver…" she started, he knew what she was about to say. She was going to tell him that what they felt for each other didn't matter anymore, and that they both needed to just get on with their lives.

"No don't say anything," he said interrupting her. He couldn't bear to hear her say that it didn't matter, because to him… it did. She mattered more then anything else in his life ever had. More then his marriage, more then Queen Industries, and even more then his work as the Green Arrow.

"I just needed to tell you it face to face at least once."

He wanted to hear her say it back to him just once but he knew that she couldn't and that was fine with him he wouldn't push her again because she was right. He had to put her needs above his own, so he swallowed the growing lump in his throat, let go of her and turned away.

He slowly started to make his way back to his car hoping that she would stop him, but she didn't. With each step he took the ache in his chest grew. He was walking away from the one person who meant most to him and what hurt even more is that she had asked him to do it. She wanted him to do the right thing to forget what they had.

That was who Chloe Sullivan was.

She would give up her own happiness if it meant that she would not cause someone else pain. He couldn't be angry with her for it, after all her selfless nature was one of the things he loved most about her.

As he was walking past the front porch Lois rushed out to him, "Where's Chloe?" she demanded. He flinched at the hardness in her voice. He and Lois had always been good friends even when she found out that Chloe had traded herself for him she had been the first person to step up and comfort him, she hadn't even been angry with him when he married Dinah. So to see the frown she was wearing while looking at him made everything hurt worse.

"She's out just past the barn," he answered

"You left her back there by herself?"

"She asked me to leave." he answered plainly.

"Clark!" Lois yelled.

A moment Clark appeared in front of them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am, but I'm not so sure about Chloe. She's out just past the barn can you go check on her and maybe help her get back to the house."

"Yeah," he sped away from them leaving behind his signature gust of wind.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's private Lois." he said his jaw set in a firm line.

"Yeah and she's _my_ cousin." Lois responded angrily her features tense. "Now tell me what happened."

"Lois please don't make me…" he stopped when he heard his voice crack.

Lois's face softened and she stepped forward and placed a hand on his upper arm, "if I'm going to help her get through all of this I need to know what happened between the two of you… please."

He cleared his throat nervously, "I um… I told her that um… that we belonged together and I loved her."

She kept her eyes locked on his waiting for him to tell her more when he didn't she urged him to continue "What did she say?"

"That I made a commitment to Dinah and I needed to honor that."

Lois shook her head sadly, "yeah that sounds like her. She always did have a habit of sacrificing her own happiness for someone else's."

"Not just her happiness." he said almost inaudibly.

Lois nodded in understanding, "so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do what she asked. I'm going to go back to Star City," he tried to ignore the pain still present in his chest, "back to Dinah."

"Right." Lois replied simply.

"Can you do something for me Lois?"

"Yeah of course."

"Just keep me updated on what happens with her. Everything good and bad. "

"I will. I promise."

"And another thing."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Clark I need to see him, we need to figure out where she's been all this time."

"Okay. Are you going back to Star City tonight?" she asked

"First thing in the morning."

"Alright well I'll let Clark know he should stop by the clock tower tonight, I'm sure when you make it back to California you're going to have a lot on your plate."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw Clark standing on the porch looking at them his arms crossed over his chest, "I think Clark is waiting for you." he said pointing in the direction of the other man.

Lois turned and when she saw the look on Clarks face she turned back to him, "I should probably go," she said giving him a quick hug then jogging toward the porch.

Oliver turned to leave but stopped suddenly when he saw Clark making his way over to him at human speed," You alright?" he asked once he had reached the car.

"I'm fine. Is Chloe okay?"

"She will be." Clark answered. "Listen we need to talk. We've got to figure out what happened to her."

"I agree. I'm not flying back until the morning, why don't you stop by the clock tower tonight and we can see what we can figure out."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Lois slowly made her way up the stairs and when she reached the door to the bedroom she knocked hesitantly, "Chloe?" she called out, "can I come in?"

"Yeah." her cousin answered softly from behind the door.

Lois inched the door open slowly not sure what condition she would find her cousin in. She saw Chloe sitting in the middle of the bed her legs crossed in front of her. Her elbows propped up on her knees as she rested her head in her hands, "Are you okay?" Lois asked grateful that she had not found her crying.

"I'm not great, but I'll be fine."

"You wanna talk about it."

"Not really."

Lois walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way across the room and sat down on the foot of the bed mirroring her cousins position. She stayed silent hoping Chloe would let something out, Lois didn't push her to begin just waited until she was ready to start on her own.

After several minutes Chloe spoke, " You know, I had all these ideas. Ideas of what it would be like when I managed to get back to all of you, and nothing's like I imagined it would be. Well except for you and Clark being together, although I thought the two of you would be married by now." she said nodding toward her cousins empty ring finger.

Lois knew what she was trying to do. Chloe wasn't ready to let out any more and her changing the subject to her and Clark's relationship was the best way for her to try and push aside what was happening to her.

"He proposed about a year ago, but I told him I wasn't ready."

"Why?"

"Just didn't seem like the right time," she said softly. "He has a lot of responsibilities I just wanted to wait until everything calmed down a little."

"Lois I hate to break it to you, but things will never calm down. That's the life you live when you fall in love with a superhero."

Lois watched as Chloe's eyes became clouded in sadness, "But look at the bright side," she continued forcing a fake smile to her lips, "at least now I can be at your wedding when you finally do go for it."

"Thank God for that." Lois said with a small smile, "now are you ready to talk about what happened outside with Ollie."

She watched as Chloe's body tensed, "not much to tell, he's going back to Star City. He has a life there. One that I can't be a part of anymore."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Chloe admitted softly. " Start fresh? Wait until my body heals then find a job and hopefully move on from there."

"What kind of a job?" Lois asked an idea beginning to form.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I've been gone for four years Lo, and the three years before that I was Watchtower. The lack of recent work experience kinda puts me at a disadvantage for finding something decent."

"What about a job at the Daily Planet?"

"I don't think that'll happen Lois. The last time I worked there I got fired."

"That was under old management, we have a new editor now, I believe you've heard of him… Perry White."

"Perry White is the editor at the Daily Planet?" Chloe asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yep has been for a few years now, and he remembers you quite fondly."

"Really? He remembers me?"

"Oh yeah. His first day there he asked Clark about his spunky little blonde friend from high school, the one who gave him quite the dress down apparently." Lois let out a small chuckle, "I think I might be able to get you an interview in a few weeks if you want."

"I'll think about it." Chloe said giving her a small yet still sad smile.

"Good." Lois said standing from the bed, "you should get some rest, you've had a hell of a day."

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"I'll come and get you when dinners ready." Lois added.

"Alright."

Lois left the room and headed downstairs.

"How is she?" Clark asked suddenly beside her.

She clasped her hand to her chest, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." she mumbled under her breath.

"How is she?" he repeated.

"Putting on a brave face."

"But…" he said urging her to tell him more.

"But… I don't think she's going to get over any of this anytime soon." Lois admitted.

* * *

_She felt the crunch of bones breaking as the hard fist collided with her nose and then she tasted of blood as it began to trickle down past her lips and over her chin._

"_Give us the names?" the man yelled at her through clenched teeth._

_Chloe spit out the coppery tasting liquid while making sure not to spit out the pill she had hidden in her cheek. She looked up at him keeping her expression hard, "Go to Hell."_

_He leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head nearly pulling the hair out from the roots, "maybe we could get that boyfriend of yours back here. Something tells me once he sees his little savior like this he will be much easier to convince."_

"_Do you really think you stand a chance against him now that his guard is up. He'll see you coming from a mile away, and this time he __**will**__ take you down." She told him confidently._

"_That's where you're wrong Blondie." He leaned in right against her ear close enough that she could smell the sweat pouring off him, "as long as I have you. I have control over him."_

"_You're right," she admitted._

_He pulled back from her, "Glad you're finally getting smart about this, now I want the names. All of them."_

"_That's not going to happen." she said firmly just before she crushed the small capsule in between her molars. _

_As she felt the cyanide begin to take effect she silently prayed that the antidote would work. _

Chloe shot up in bed her breath coming in short gasps. There were several events since she had been gone that she didn't remember but the memories of the day she _'died' _still haunted her as did the memory of what came right after…

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She felt the crunch of bones breaking as the hard fist collided with her nose and then she tasted of blood as it began to trickle down past her lips and over her chin._

"_Give us the names?" the man yelled at her through clenched teeth._

_Chloe spit out the coppery tasting liquid while making sure not to spit out the pill she had hidden in her cheek. She looked up at him keeping her expression hard, "Go to Hell."_

_He leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head nearly pulling the hair out from the roots, "maybe we could get that boyfriend of yours back here. Something tells me once he sees his little savior like this he will be much easier to convince."_

"_Do you really think you stand a chance against him now that his guard is up. He'll see you coming from a mile away, and this time he __**will**__ take you down." She told him confidently._

"_That's where you're wrong Blondie." He leaned in right against her ear close enough that she could smell the sweat pouring off him, "as long as I have you. I have control over him."_

"_You're right," she admitted._

_He pulled back from her, "Glad you're finally getting smart about this, now I want the names. All of them."_

"_That's not going to happen." she said firmly just before she crushed the small capsule in between her molars. _

_As she felt the cyanide begin to take effect she silently prayed that the antidote would work. _

Chloe shot up in bed her breath coming in short gasps. There were several events since she had been gone that she didn't remember but the memories of the day she _'died' _still haunted her as did the memory of what came right after…

"_Chloe Sullivan," a woman's voice said as Chloe fought against the darkness , her pulse began to race as she worried that maybe while the antidote had saved her life she still had some side effects that were affecting her vision._

"_That was quite a risky stunt you pulled, how were you so sure that antidote would work."_

"_I wasn't." she answered simply._

"_Well you're either the bravest or the stupidest woman I've ever met."_

_Chloe listened to the voice trying to figure out where she had heard it before, but she couldn't place it. She attempted to lift her arms but found them bound behind her back the cold steel of the handcuff painfully digging into her wrists as she fought against them._

_It was then that she realized why everything was dark, it wasn't some side effect of the poison, whoever had her now had blindfolded her._

"_What do you want?" she demanded through clenched teeth._

"_Simple," the woman's voice said, "I want access to Watchtower's database."_

"_Watchtower?" Chloe asked feigning ignorance._

"_Please don't play dumb Miss Sullivan, I am already well aware of your connection to the Justice League… that is what they call themselves isn't it?" _

_Chloe tightened her jaw there was no way she would give whoever this woman was the satisfaction of breaking her._

"_No response. Okay well, how about we discuss your connection to the Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen?"_

_She felt herself flinch at the mention of his name and knew the woman must have seen it, but she still wouldn't respond._

_This time when she spoke Chloe could practically hear the knowing smirk in her voice. "You traded yourself for him. I think you would do just about anything to help your little band of 'heroes' continue running the streets playing vigilantes. Meanwhile, none of you will step up and do what's asked of you." She paused and Chloe heard the woman's footsteps as she moved not stopping until she was right in front of her. When she leaned in Chloe could feel her breath against her face, "I told your boyfriend once already that it was time for him to pay his debt to his country," suddenly the pieces began to fall in place._

_Agent Amanda Waller, the White Queen._

"_But he's not the only one. It's time for your whole team to join up and fight the good fight."_

"_You call this the good fight?" she asked shaking her wrists and making the handcuffs clank against the chair._

"_Well I'm sorry if you don't appreciate my tactics, Green Arrow didn't either, but that doesn't change anything," Chloe felt her back away. "Tell me how to access the Watchtower database!" she yelled._

"_I think taking the cyanide tablet shows you that I would rather die then betray them."_

"_I thought you might say that," she said her voice eerily calm now. Chloe heard a door open, "send him in."_

_Chloe felt her chest tighten feeling genuine fear at the uncertainty of what was to come next. Nothing was going as planned. She was supposed to be free by now but here she was a captive again._

_The blindfold was ripped from her head and in front of her stood Agent Waller and a man about her age._

"_Say hello to Felix Miss Sullivan, he's what you so kindly refer to as a Meteor Freak," Waller said gesturing to the man beside her. "Felix has a very special ability, he can get inside your mind and tell me anything and everything I want to know, but it'll be very painful."_

_Chloe glared at her defiantly, "I'm not telling you anything, no matter what you do to me."_

"_Alright," Waller responded with a shake of her head, "Felix."_

_He made his way over to her and knelt down. They were eye level now and he stared into her eyes. She felt herself unable to look away. After several minutes she noticed a small bead of sweat fall from his forehead and into his eye causing him to blink and break the trance._

_Her pulse was racing; she knew the information that someone who gained access to her mind would be able to retrieve."_

"_Well?" Waller demanded._

_Felix stood and turned away from her, "I can't get in," he said the shock apparent in his voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's something blocking me from getting into her mind." he shook his head in disbelief, "I can't get in," he repeated._

_Chloe felt a surge of relief as she stared up and the astonished pair. _

"_Try again."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She did something to me, drained me of my energy, I need to rest before I try to go in again."_

_Chloe continued to stare at them taking in their words, this wasn't the first time her mind had been able to fight off an attack, but that had been over two years ago and she had shown no signs of her ability since then. _

_As the two of them stared back at her, Waller's eyes were filled with rage, but Felix his eyes held something different, a look that was a mixture of uncertainty… and admiration._

* * *

"Chlo?" Lois called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right there Lo," Chloe answered trying to keep her voice steady.

Her heart was pounding frantically against her chest. The memory had been so vivid. It was like she was living the whole experience over again. She needed to find a way to calm down and she thought maybe the best solution was to go spend time with Lois. Her cousin seemed to have a calming effect on her after everything that had happened, and she was grateful for it.

Chloe stood from the bed and headed down to the living room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she caught a glimpse of Lois. She was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand, the television remote in the other with a large bowl of popcorn in her lap. She walked into the room and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, and looked at Lois wait a small weak smile, "you bellowed?"

"Yeah I know you were resting, but Clark left so I thought maybe we could talk, or at least sit and make fun of some reality TV stars together," she said pointing to the TV.

Chloe sat down on the couch and grabbed the bag of popcorn. Lois obviously thought that if she got her alone she might open up some more, but she wasn't ready for that. Instead the two of them stared at the TV in silence for awhile.

"Where did Clark go?" Chloe asked finally breaking the silence, "Did he have something else to take care of?"

"Uh… yeah," Lois answered not meeting Chloe's gaze.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Lois, for an investigative reporter you are a terrible liar. What's going on?" her cousin just stared at her biting her lower lip. "Lois after everything else I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever it is you're afraid to tell me." She sighed deeply, "you guys can't start keeping stuff from me, even if you think you're protecting me." she said softly. "Really Lois," she pushed, "I'll be fine tell. Please tell me what's going on."

Lois sighed deeply and leaned forward placing her cup on the coffee table then turning her attention back to her cousin, "Clark went to Oliver's…"

Chloe felt her heart clench at the mention of him, but she pushed the pain aside, "Okay… go on," she urged. She had somehow managed to convince Lois that she could handle whatever was going on and there was no way that she was going to start crying now and stop Lois from telling her.

"They're investigating what happened to you, where you've been." Lois told her quietly.

"What?" Chloe demanded her voice rising.

Lois looked up at her clearly taken aback by Chloe's reaction, "they just want to find out who had you and to make sure they're punished." Lois explained.

"Lois you have to call Clark right now."

"What? Why?"

"Please Lo, just call him and tell him to come get me." She pleaded.

"Alright," Lois agreed finally.

Chloe watched as Lois picked up her phone and dialed Clark's number. She had just managed to get Oliver to leave and now she had to go see him again but that didn't matter now.

She had made a promise to someone she had grown to care very deeply for.

The same person who rescued her from her captors, her savior and she wouldn't break the vow she made to him.

In order to do that she had to stop Oliver and Clark from finding out about everything that happened over the past four years.

She had a promise to keep.

* * *

"So where do you think we should start?" Clark asked.

Oliver moved around his desk a small remote clutched in his hand he pushed a button and two screens lowered in front of the book shelf. "Everything I've managed to find out about her disappearance is right here he said pointing toward them.

Clark took a step closer looking over the information, "there's not much here." Clark noted.

"Tell me about it," Oliver agreed, "Chloe erased her entire identity before she traded herself. It made finding information a little more difficult."

"Which is probably why she did it," Clark continued, "but they must have found the cyanide tablet before she could take it, ruining her escape plan."

"She took the pill Clark." Oliver said softly.

"Oliver she couldn't have. If she had, she would have gotten away from them sooner."

"Look Clark, I don't know where she's been, but I know she took the pill."

"How can you know that for sure?" Clark asked.

"Because of this," Oliver told him raising the remote and pushing another button a moment later a video feed began to play on one of the screens.

There was an old rundown warehouse then the camera landed on a small pile of chains bolted to the floor the camera moved shakily as he removed his glasses and tucked them into the collar of his leather tunic.

"Did you miss me?" a voice said from behind him, "You know I got to say we had something special," the man taunted. "You didn't crack on the first beating you made me work for it." he continued.

"I'm glad it was good for you too." Oliver replied turning to face the man.

He raised a gun pointing it at Oliver and cocked it.

"Take it easy there commando," Oliver said, "I'm just a guy with a bow and arrow."

"You're wasting your talents Queen, you could make a real difference out there." He circled around Oliver his gun still raised. "The tide is turning. People are getting nervous about vigilantes roaming the streets. Taking the decisions and the glory out of the hands of the suits in power."

"I'm not running for office I'm just putting bad guys in jail," Oliver retorted.

"Well that's gonna get harder the longer you and your little band of heroes stay half in half out. That's the beauty of my group. Everyone thinks we're dead." He lowered his gun, "we could use you, but this is your one and only offer."

"You raise a good point." Oliver replied calmly before swiftly raising his crossbow and releasing a shot at the same moment the other man did. While his bullet hit its mark the other man's missed. "On the other hand you did just try to shoot me," he said rushing toward him and grabbing the hand holding the gun. He yanked it to the side as he delivered a knee to the mans gut and a punch to the side of his face.

He fell to the ground covering his face, as Oliver continued his assault on him desperate to get the information he came for. "Where's" … kick … "Chloe Sullivan? Where is she?" He demanded through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry" … kick … "I can't hear you. Where" … kick … "is Chloe" … kick… "Sullivan?"… kick.

"It wasn't a kidnapping," He said finally, gasping for breath, "it was a trade."

Oliver fell to one knee beside the man and punched him in the face again, "a trade for what?" he demanded grabbing the man by the collar of his vest.

"You," he answered letting out a small chuckle, "you would have been proud of her. She didn't crack. She downed a cyanide pill just to save your life." he continueed licking away the blood spilling from the wound on his lip. "She's dead…"

The video ended and Oliver turned toward Clark expecting to see a look of disapproval on his friends face, but instead he sees what looks like approval of the actions he took to try and find her.

"Oliver," Clark started slowly, "just because he said it doesn't mean it happened. Maybe they found the pill before she could take it but still told you she did to get you to back off of looking for her."

"Clark he was telling the truth."

"You don't know that, you're taking that the man who kidnapped and tortured you and then took Chloe, at his word."

"Clark in our line of work we need to be able to read people, and I am telling you he was telling the truth, or at least he thought he was." He pointed toward the screen, "that man thought she was dead."

"Okay, say you're right then what happened after her 'death' what kept her from getting back here."

"I have no idea."

"Maybe we should…" Clark was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"It's Lois," he said looking down at his caller ID, "Hello?"

Oliver listened to Clark's side of the conversation trying to figure out what was happening, if something had happened to Chloe.

"She wants me to what?" Clark asked hesitantly, "Lois are you sure she's up for this already? Earlier today she was…" he paused for a moment and Oliver could hear Lois's raised voice through the phone. "Alright, alright, you don't have to yell, I'm on my way." he said hanging up the phone.

"I've gotta go to the farm and get Chloe, she says she needs to talk to us right away."

Clark didn't give him a chance to respond before disappearing.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"They're investigating what happened to you, where you've been." Lois told her quietly.

"What?" Chloe demanded her voice rising.

Lois looked up at her clearly taken aback by Chloe's reaction, "they just want to find out who had you and to make sure they're punished." Lois explained.

"Lois you have to call Clark right now!"

"What? Why?"

"Please Lo, just call him and tell him to come get me." She pleaded.

"Alright," Lois agreed finally…

Chloe watched as her cousin stood from the couch and made her way toward the kitchen phone in hand.

She had to make sure that Clark and Oliver didn't try to find out the details of what happened to her while she was gone. If they did they might decide to go after Felix for the actions he took to save her. She couldn't let that happen. She owed him everything. He'd helped keep her sane during her captivity and then when it was necessary he risked his own life to save hers. She had to protect him…

_She dug her nail into the concrete as she marked the day. Twenty three. She had only been there for twenty three days. She sighed heavily, only twenty three days and she had been beaten for information on her team mates nearly every other day. _

_Once Waller had realized that Felix couldn't get into her mind to extract the information she had resorted to what she called 'more old fashioned techniques'. She still hadn't given in, and she wouldn't, no matter what The White Queen dished out she could take it._

_The door to her cell opened and the woman walked in with Felix the mind reader in toe. _

_Chloe glared at the pair._

"_Oh my God," Felix said crossing the room and falling on his knees beside her, "what the hell did you do to her?" he demanded as his eyes traveled over her beaten features, "I never agreed to be a part of something like this."_

"_No, you agreed to get the information I needed from her… you failed."_

"_I told you I would try again." he ground out. He stood and turned back toward Waller._

"_Well consider this a little extra help for you."_

"_How does this," he pointed toward Chloe's battered form, "help me get you the information you want."_

"_The thought was that if she was weakened physically she would be weakened mentally as well."_

"_That's not the how this works."_

"_Well we can't know that for sure." she replied coldly, "try again."_

_Chloe watched the exchange between them. The outrage that Felix was showing on her behalf was shocking. Normally she was very good at reading people, but she honestly had no idea what to make of him or his actions._

"_It won't work," he insisted._

"_Try anyway." Waller demanded, "Now."_

_Felix glared at her, "fine." He looked back at Chloe and locked his eyes on hers, but instead of the locking his hypnotizing trance on her like last time, he gave her a small smile and winked. She didn't feel the draw of him trying to penetrate her mind. Instead he sat there for several minutes only giving Waller the impression that he was trying._

"_Nothing?" Waller finally demanded from across the room._

"_No," he stood, "I don't think there's any chance of getting in her mind. It's a complete block." he gave her another small smile, and Chloe understood what he was trying to do._

_Suddenly Waller's phone rang, "Don't move," she told him before stepping from the room and closing the door behind her._

"_Why did you do that?" Chloe asked quickly knowing Waller would return within a few minutes._

_He knelt down beside her, "Shouldn't you just say thank you?" he whispered._

"_Probably, but call it my old reporter instincts taking over, I suffer from an overwhelming and incontrollable curiosity," she answered honestly._

"_Honestly, just because I'm here working for Waller doesn't mean I want to be." he looked toward the door, "quickly before she comes back, is there anyone you need me to get in contact with? Someone who can get you out of here."_

_Chloe considered it for a minute then shook her head, "no." She didn't know for sure if this guy was on the up and up and really wanted to help her, or if this whole thing was some kind of set up to earn her trust, an alternate way to try and get information out of her. _

_The old 'make her think I'm a good guy, wear her down, get her to spill her guts technique' _

"_Are you sure?" he asked again softly._

"_Yes, but thank you for what you just did." _

"_You're welcome."_

Clark appeared in front of her pulling her from her memory.

"I need you to take me to the clock tower," she quickly informed him, "I really need to talk to you… and Oliver. There are some things you guys should know before you take this investigation of yours any farther."

Clark's eyes shot from Chloe and Lois, "You told her," he finally said his eyes staring at Lois.

"Of course I told her, she asked me straight out what the two of you were up to. I couldn't lie to her. We promised each other, no more secrets, right Chlo?"

Chloe felt a knot of guilt begin to form in her stomach, she still wasn't telling Lois the whole truth, but she had no choice, it was her turn to protect him. If they knew what he had done to save her they would have to turn him over to the police and she couldn't let that happen.

She tried to speak to offer her cousin some kind of false assurance that she would not keep the truth from her anymore. Chloe couldn't bring herself to lie, so she swallowed away her guilt as best she could, "can you take me please?" She asked turning to Clark

She knew her lack of an answer did not go unnoticed by Lois and that later when it was just the two of them she would have some explaining to do.

"Chloe, are you sure you ready for this?" Clark asked his eyes full of concern, "I mean just a few hours ago you were desperate to get away from Oliver now you want me to take you to where he is."

"I don't have a choice, now do I? The two of you are over there making some kind of plans to figure out the truth and before you do, we need to talk." She marched over to Clark, "Lets get out of here."

Clark scooped her up then turned back to Lois, "I'll be back for you in a minute." he said zooming off with Chloe holding on for dear life.

A moment later she was standing in the middle of the clock tower with Oliver standing in front of her. She could still see the pain he felt from their encounter earlier that day at the Kent Farm in his eyes.

Clark set her down but when she turned to face him she could feel her feet wobble beneath her. Clark shot out his hand and placed it on her arm until she managed to steady herself.

"God Clark, it is defiantly gonna take me awhile to get used to that again. You think maybe next time we need to do that we could go by air?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Chlo, I'll be right back. I've gotta go and get Lois." Clark told her before vanishing again.

Chloe stared at the now empty space in front of her. She was desperate to look anywhere but at Oliver. She could feel his eyes locked on her and as much as she wished it didn't she felt her body react to his gaze. Her heart began to beat faster, and she could feel the goose bumps start to spread across her body.

"Chloe…"

"Please don't," she hated the way her voice cracked as she interrupted him. All she wanted was to turn and face him, to wrap her arms tightly around him and forget about everything and everyone else. That's what she wanted to do as soon as she found her way back to him, but that wasn't an option anymore.

Oliver was married now and as much as she wanted to pretend he was hers, she couldn't. She had to stay strong. She turned back to him, "we said everything we needed to back at the farm… besides there are other things we need to worry about right now."

"You're right."

The next second Clark appeared in front of them, Lois cradled in his arms.

Chloe's body almost instantly relaxed. At least with the two of them there Oliver wouldn't try and talk to her anymore, not about anything but the topic at hand.

Lois's gaze darted between the two of them several times before her eyes landed on Chloe, "are you okay?" she asked taking a step toward her cousin.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lo, besides I had Clark to bring me here for a reason. I should probably get to it." She was shocked at how easily her body and demeanor seemed to slip back into Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower mode.

"Right," Clark said picking up on her need to change the subject. "So what do you need to discuss with us?" he made his way across the room and sat on the couch.

"I need the two of you to stop looking into where I've been," she answered simply.

"What?" Oliver asked his eyes wide, "why would you ask us to do that?"

Chloe twisted in his direction. She grabbed her side as the pain in her ribs hit her again. Apparently the adrenalin from worrying about what they would discover had started to subside and as a result her pain had returned. "I need to sit down." she said as she lowered herself into the nearest chair.

"What aren't you telling us Chlo?" Clark asked gently.

Chloe sighed causing another stab of pain to shoot across her ribs. She hissed loudly and a moment later Oliver was kneeling in front of her, "are you okay?" he asked placing a hand to her cheek tenderly.

"I'm fine," she grabbed his hand with hers and pulled it from her face. He stared at her for a moment the hurt he felt from her actions etched across his handsome features, but a moment later he seemed to shake it off with a quick nod of understanding as he stood back up, and took several steps away from her.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water, or maybe some ice for your ribs?" he asked ignoring the looks on Lois and Clark's faces.

"I really am fine."

"Chlo, maybe we should do this later" Clark said.

At the sound of his voice she pulled her attention from Oliver and back toward her best friend. "I said I was fine." she said more firmly then necessary. As soon as the words left her lips she felt guilty for snapping at him. He was just trying to make sure she was okay. They all were, but what they didn't understand… what they _couldn't_ understand was that after all the pain she had been through, a few sore ribs was actually a welcomed change.

"Look I can't tell you everything just that the people responsible for what happened to me have been punished. They won't come looking for me or any of you. I need you guys to trust me on this and let it go."

"Why can't you tell us more?" Lois asked softly.

"Because I gave someone my word, I promised I would protect him and his secret. He saved my life, I can't betray him."

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Oliver tense but he said nothing so she continued, "What he had to do to get me out of there… it wasn't exactly something the JL would approve of," she admitted quietly.

"You might be surprised what we would approve of if it meant saving your life," Oliver said taking a step toward her, "tell us what happened."

"I can't." She looked toward the floor the guilt of keeping the truth from them was almost too much to bear, "I gave him my word."

Three pairs of eyes continued staring her down for several minutes, the facial expressions of each of them was different.

Clark looked skeptical, Oliver confused, but the hardest one to see was Lois, she was hurt, hurt that Chloe wouldn't confide in her. After everything Lois probably thought that she didn't trust her. She really did though, and if there was anyone she wanted to confide in it was her cousin, but telling Lois the truth meant pulling her into the secret, expecting her not to tell Clark, and that wasn't fair to either of them.

They continued to sit in silence until Chloe couldn't take the staring any longer. "Excuse me," she said as she slowly rose from the chair and walked out onto Oliver's balcony leaning on the railing she looked out over the Metropolis skyline. It was just as beautiful as she remembered.

For a second her mind wandered back to the trio inside, she hoped that eventually they could forgive her for not telling them the truth. She wanted so desperately to tell them everything but she knew they would never understand what had been done and why…

* * *

_Chloe squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes. It was day sixty three of her captivity and this was the first time they had let her out of her cell for anything other then a shower. She inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the freshly cut grass and something else she couldn't identify. _

_Salt water maybe? _

_When her eyes finally adjusted to the change in light she opened her them wide and took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of a courtyard, walls still surrounded her, but above her were clear blue skies._

"_Chloe." _

_She turned ,"Felix?"_

"_How are you?" he asked taking a step toward her. His eyes ran over her face and she saw him stiffen at the sight of her most recently inflicted wounds._

_She didn't respond just stared at him._

"_Right, stupid question." He moved closer to her and lowered his head so their faces were only inches apart, "play along." he whispered._

_She gave him a small nod in response._

"_Would you like to sit?" he pointed toward a small picnic table in the middle of the courtyard._

_She nodded again and let him lead her toward the table. They sat on opposite sides and she kept her eyes on him, waiting for some kind of explanation as to why she was out here. _

_Sensing what she wanted he began to explain in hushed tones._

"_I've convinced them to let me try to get closer to you. I told them that maybe if I could get close to you emotionally that it would help be get through to you mentally."_

"_And will it?" she asked suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to read his reaction to her question._

"_No it won't. At least that's what I'll be telling them," he answered. Somehow she knew he was telling the truth, "We'll keep it going for as long as possible, maybe it'll buy us some time to try and figure out a way to get you free from this place… free from them."_

"_There's no way, I'm stuck here now," she said sadly._

"_Maybe there's not, but that doesn't mean we can't at least try and figure something out."_

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly._

"_Remember when I told you that I was working for Waller but I didn't want to be."_

"_Yes. Still that doesn't explain why you're risking yourself to save me."_

"_You're my redemption." he replied simply._

"_I don't understand."_

"_I may not want to work for Waller now but I did join her little group of my own accord, and the things I've done… I need to make it right and helping you is the closest I can come to that." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand in his. She flinched at the contact. "Sorry," he said pulling his hand back. "Chloe I will find a way to get you out of here, now matter how long it takes."_

* * *

"You know after you disappeared I would stand out here at night for hours. I'd look up at the stars and wonder if wherever you were you could see them too." Chloe turned and saw Oliver standing beside her.

"It's a beautiful view," she said softly.

"Yes it is."

Chloe looked from the corner of her eye and saw that he wasn't looking at the stars or the skyline, but at her. The feel of his eyes on her made her body tense, but she said nothing.

"I know you said you can't tell us anything, but I want you to know if you decide you're ready to talk to someone… I'm here. I mean if anyone understands that not everything is black and white it's me, right?"

She finally turned to look at him and their eyes locked, his features were soft and hopeful.

She had seen that look on him before. In the months before she had traded herself for him she had seen it every time he tried to get closer to her. Every time he tried to break down one of her walls, and every morning that she woke up beside him and found him staring down at her as she slept.

She wished she could to go back in time and kick her younger self. The time they had spent together had been the best of her life but she had been so stubborn and afraid. That fear had kept her from telling him how much she truly cared for him, how much she loved him. She hadn't actually told him until it was too late, and even then it had been a shouted declaration through a walkie talkie and then a written one sent by email.

That's not how it should have been, she should have been in his warm arms and looking into his deep brown eyes the first time she said those words to him.

"I wish I could tell you the truth Oliver," she admitted, "but I can't."

"Okay, but this wasn't a one time offer, if you decide to you want to talk, I'm here."

"You won't be though. You'll be in Star City."_ 'With Dinah'_

"If you need me just call. I'll drop whatever I'm doing to get to you." he reached up and placed a hand on her hip, "I know that you don't want to be with me. That you can never forgive me. Maybe after some time has passed we could be friends though, because honestly Chloe, the thought of you not being in my life makes everything hurt."

"What do you mean 'I can't forgive you'?"

"I married Dinah, I didn't wait for you."

"Ollie…" for the first time since she had been back she made the first move and stepped toward him. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, "I'm not angry with you," she whispered against his ear. "I wish I was, it would be so much easier that what I'm feeling right now."

"What are you feeling?" He held her in his arms obviously waiting for a response and when she didn't answer he pulled back and placed a hand tenderly on her neck his thumb resting against her cheek, "please tell me." he pleaded.

"Heartbroken Oliver. I feel… heartbroken."

"Chloe I…"

"No please don't, you wanted to know what I was feeling and now you do. Please let it go."

"How can I let it go? I love you… and I _know_ you still love me."

"What about Dinah? She's your wife, and she loves you too." She felt her chest tighten at the words, "On some level you must love her Oliver. Why else would you marry her?"

"I care for Dinah Chloe, of course I do, but if I had thought for even a second that I would see you again, I never would have…"

"Don't," Chloe warned, "don't even finish that sentence. It's not fair to me… and it's not fair to her."

"I'd have to agree," a tense voice called from the doorway to the balcony.

They both turned and found Dinah standing in the doorway of the balcony her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed as she stared down her husband.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she insisted that they needed to stop their investigation. She was protecting someone. Chloe always had protected those closest to her no matter the danger it posed to her. He was the perfect example of that.

He had no idea who the '_him'_ she kept referring to was, but he had obviously done something drastic to save her from her captors.

Oliver felt a mix of emotions toward the man he'd never met. The strongest of them being gratitude. He was grateful to him for protecting to her when he had failed to do so.

After everything they'd been through together Oliver realized he had to trust whatever reasons Chloe had for wanting to keep what happened a secret. He owed her that much.

She'd promised that the people responsible had been punished and would no longer pose a threat to her and those around her, and her word was enough for him… for now. He would let it go, now all he had to do was find a way to convince Clark to do the same.

The silence between the four of them was deafening, but as he opened his mouth to speak Chloe's soft voice stopped him. She excused herself and headed toward the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Oliver watched her retreating form and felt his heart clench as she walked away from him. He couldn't stand the thought of getting on his jet in the morning and hightailing it back to Star City, he had just found her again, and leaving was something he wasn't prepared for.

He took a step toward the balcony but a hand suddenly encircling his wrist stopped him. He looked down into the hard eyes of Lois Lane.

"Oliver, don't you think it might be better if you kept your distance from Chloe… that's all she's asked of you." Lois's voice was hard, harder then it had ever been with him. He understood why, but he still needed to go to her. He reached over with his other hand and gently pulled Lois's hand away, "I'm just going to check on her. I need to make sure she's okay."

"This isn't about what _you _need Oliver… this is about Chloe, and everything in her life is completely out of whack. Dreams and feelings that probably were the only thing to help her through her entire time in that hell hole have been ripped away from her." Lois stood from the couch and blocked Oliver's path to her cousin.

"You know I was never angry with you for moving on. You and I were the only ones to still think her coming back was even a possibility… and the day you married Dinah Lance you left me standing out there alone. I was the only believer left. You married someone else… you can't expect her to throw her arms around you and willingly become some kind of home wrecker… that's not who she is."

Oliver's eyes shot up cold and hard, "I would never ask that of her."

"But what do you think you're doing, you keep touching her and staring at her, it's not right Oliver. Just being around you and knowing you're someone else's is killing her."

"I was never anybody's but hers."

"Tell that to your wife."

Oliver flinched at the words. As much as he hated to admit it Lois was right. No matter where he was emotionally, he was still Dinah's husband even if it was only in name.

Lois reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Ollie, right now you have two amazing women who love you. One gave her life to save you, and the other pulled you from the darkest place I have ever seen you go. You owe it to both of them to be honest. If Chloe is who you really want to be with then you need to go and have a conversation with Dinah, she deserves at least that much from you."

"Lois, I'm going to Star City tomorrow to do just that, but right now I'm going out on that balcony and I'm checking on Chloe."

He stepped around Lois and headed out the glass doors. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her leaning against the railing. He closed the distance between them and stood beside her. "You know after you disappeared I would stand out here at night for hours. I'd look up at the stars and wonder if wherever you were you could see them too."

"It's a beautiful view," she said softly.

"Yes it is," he agreed not referring to the stars or the skyline but to the woman beside him. She'd been missing from his life for too long. "I know you said you can't tell us anything, but I want you to know if you decide you're ready to talk to someone… I'm here, I mean if anyone understands that not everything is black and white it's me, right?"

She finally turned to look at him and their eyes locked, unshed tears filled her eyes, and he wanted to throw himself from the balcony for being the one who put them there.

"I wish I could tell you the truth Oliver," she admitted, "but I can't."

"Okay, but this wasn't a one time offer, if you decide to you want to talk to me, I'm here."

"You won't be though. You'll be in Star City."

"If you need me just call. I'll drop whatever I'm doing to get to you." he reached up and placed a hand on her hip, "I know that you don't want to be with me, that you can never forgive me. Maybe after some time has passed we could be friends though, because honestly Chloe the thought of you not being in my life makes everything hurt."

"What do you mean 'I can't forgive you'?"

"I married Dinah, I didn't wait for you."

"Ollie…" for the first time since she had been back she made the first move and stepped toward him, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, "I'm not angry with you," she whispered against his ear, "I wish I was, it would be so much easier that what I'm feeling right now."

"What are you feeling?" He held her in his arms waiting for a response but when she didn't answer he pulled back and placed a hand tenderly on her neck his thumb resting on her cheek, "please tell me." he pleaded.

"Heartbroken Oliver. I feel… heartbroken."

"Chloe I…"

"No please don't, you want to know what I how feeling and now you do. Please let it go."

"How can I let it go? I love you… and I _know_ you still love me."

"What about Dinah? She's your wife, and she loves you too." He felt her body tense as she said the words. "On some level you must love her Oliver. Why else would you marry her?"

"I care for Dinah Chloe, of course I do, but if I had thought for even a second that I would see you again, I never would have…"

"Don't," Chloe warned, "don't even finish that sentence. It's not fair to me… and it's not fair to her."

"I'd have to agree," a tense voice called from the doorway to the balcony.

They both turned and found Dinah standing in the doorway of the balcony her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed as she stared down her husband.

Oliver stood frozen in place. Even though everything he'd just said to Chloe was true, Dinah didn't deserve to hear it like that. He watched as Chloe wiped the tears from under her eyes and stepped away from him.

"I'm gonna ask Clark to take me back now." she said softly as she walked back toward the penthouse.

Dinah stepped in front of Chloe blocking her way to the door, "I really don't see the need for that Chloe. You've been around for every other part of our marriage… why shouldn't you witness the end of it?"

"I really think you should keep this between us," Oliver snapped, "just let go, we should talk."

Dinah gave him a single nod and moved aside, but as Chloe walked past her Dinah held out her hand to stop her again. "Even though it may not seem like it right now… I really am glad you're okay, Chloe."

"Thank you," Chloe answered slowly as she walked back inside.

Oliver stood in silence waiting for the inevitable blow up, but when Dinah finally opened her mouth to speak the words he heard couldn't be farther from what he expected. "It's my fault," She turned on her heal and walked back inside the now empty apartment.

Oliver stared after her for a moment unsure of how exactly to respond. He finally followed behind her in silence and stood just inside the glass doors as she sat on the nearest chair.

"It's my fault," she repeated softly, "I knew you would never stop loving her and I still held out hope that one day I would be enough to help you get over her..." She hung her head and the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Oliver felt his stomach tighten. He had done this to her. Dinah was one of the strongest women he'd ever known, and in his desperation to try and forget the only woman to truly have all of him, he'd ended up breaking her heart, "Dinah, I'm so…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me," she snapped. She finally looked up at him, "and please stop looking at me like that… I'm not weak, and I won't let this destroy me or who I'm meant to be." She lifted a hand to her cheeks and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face. "Do you know that still you dream about her?"

He stared at Dinah, of course he knew. Every night he was plagued by dreams of Chloe Sullivan.

He'd see her smiling in front of him on a street corner as she pulled his hand into hers and led him down the street…

He'd feel her back against his chest as he relived that first night at Watchtower…

What he dreamt about most though, was the brush of her arm against his just before he was pushed into a dark vehicle. That dream always ended the same. He'd see Rick Flagg beating her like he had done to him, Chloe's beautiful features marred by cuts and bruises as she cried out for him to help her… too save her like she had done for him…

Oliver shook away the painful images and looked back up at Dinah, "How did you know?" he asked lamely.

"You call out her name… sometimes you scream it out and other times it's barely a whisper." She paused for a moment and Oliver took the opportunity to slide in the chair closest to her, "The way you would say it… with such reverence… you've never said my name that way. Honestly I think it's the only times I ever heard your voice filled with that kind of adoration."

Oliver sighed deeply, there was no use trying to deny what he knew to be true, he loved Chloe every day she was gone, he had just been stupid enough to give up on her. "I do care for you Dinah… I love you, I just…"

"Never loved me the way you love her."

He nodded silently.

"I knew that going into this marriage. That's why it's my fault it's come to this. I saw it in your eyes on our wedding day… and every day since. I knew the day we got married, you wished I was her."

"I don't know what to say, Di."

"There's nothing left to say," She rose from the chair and handed him a small business card, "that's the name of my lawyer… I called him just after your plane left Star City. I told him to draw up the papers as quickly as possible so that we could take care of this as amicably as possible. He'll be calling you as soon as he's finished them." She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her slender figure, "I'm leaving the team. I'm not sure for how long. I'm going to Gotham, so it shouldn't be too difficult to reach me if you guys need backup on anything."

Dinah turned away and started walking toward the elevator. When the doors opened she stepped inside, but before they could close Oliver was in front of her, "It wasn't your fault," he said firmly, "this whole thing was me, and I _am_ sorry."

She reached out and placed her hand gently over his cheek, "I think it's safe to say we both played parts in this mistake." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Be careful out there Oliver." She pulled her hand away and backed further into the elevator.

Oliver stepped back and watched as the elevator descended.

* * *

Chloe stood in the barn loft staring out over the Kent Property. Her arms crossed protectively over her chest as she leaned against the frame. To her left Clark mirrored her position perfectly. They had been there for more then twenty minutes already, and neither of them had spoken a word.

She knew what he was doing, he was waiting for her to confide in him… and not just about what had happened with Oliver, but also about the last four years. She couldn't talk about being held captive though, and as for Oliver… she was no where near ready to discuss him.

She finally glanced in his direction and sighed, "Clark I know what you're doing, but I can't talk to you about it… I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. Maybe you would feel more comfortable confiding in me if things hadn't been so tense between us before…"

"My _death_" she offered with a sad smile.

"For lack of a better word… yes," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Chloe, when Checkmate took you, the White Queen told me that I abandoned you and left my most valuable ally vulnerable," he couldn't help but cringe at the memory. "I spent months after that trying to deny it. I told myself that the reason I did it was to keep you safe, but that wasn't the truth… at least not the whole truth," He finally pushed off the window frame and moved closer to her. "Honestly it hurt to be around you Chloe. Every time I looked at you I saw you in that black dress with your hand on top of Jimmy's coffin."

"You know Clark, you aren't the only one who acted poorly back then. I accused you of being inhuman because you wouldn't use the legion ring to save Jimmy even though I knew what happened the last time you changed fate."

"You were grieving."

Chloe held up her hand to stop him, "If that was all I did then I could blame it on my grief, but Clark when you turned away from me and I found out you were still confiding in Lois… it hurt, and I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

Chloe turned toward him, "yeah well… it was really hard for me when I realized The Blur had a new sidekick."

"I never meant to replace you Chloe."

"I know that now Clark, and believe me when I say I got over all of that a long time ago… years of captivity tends to put things into perspective."

Clark closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Chloe tensed for a moment it had been so long since she had been this close to Clark. She'd missed him, and long before she made the trade that forever changed her life.

She pulled back and Clark placed his hands on her upper arms, "you know if you change your mind and decide to talk, I'm here. You can tell me about anything."

"You know you're not the first person to make that offer tonight, and the truth is I'm just not ready to tell anybody. Honestly I don't know if I ever will be."

"I know, but that doesn't change what I said, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you," she stepped away from him and moved to sit on the couch, "there is one thing I needed to ask you about."

"Anything," he said sitting down beside her.

Chloe swallowed hard, she had wanted to ask Lois about Oliver and how he really was but in light of everything that had happened earlier and Dinah's sudden appearance she wasn't sure how Lois would react to the mention of him.

"Before I came back… were they happy?" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, part of her wanting to hear that he was. While another part, the selfish part wanted to hear that what he had said to her on the balcony was true, that if she hadn't disappeared he never would have married Dinah Lance.

Clark leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin. They sat in silence for several minutes,

Chloe's heart beating at double speed.

Finally Clark leaned back then turned his body to face her, "Chloe, Dinah helped Oliver feel something… when he first found out about the trade he was inconsolable. I'd never seen him so torn apart. I mean I'd seen him self destruct before, but this was different… all he wanted was you back and he spent over two years just going through the motions. He still patrolled and ran Queen Industries, but it was like he was running on auto pilot."

Clark sighed heavily before continuing, "then Dinah decided it was time to pull him from it, she spent all her free time with him. She did everything she could to make him feel anything, and after awhile it started to work."

Chloe felt her stomach tighten, maybe while what Oliver said earlier about never marrying Dinah if she had been there was true, that still didn't change all the things that the other woman had done for him. Chloe nodded and began to stand but Clark's had landed on her knee stopping her.

"I'm not finished."

"Okay," she said hesitantly sitting back again.

"The thing about Oliver and Dinah's relationship was that he was grateful to her, she did a lot for him, unfortunately Oliver started to believe that he could build a relationship based on gratitude… instead of love."

"Clark I know Oliver, he would never marry someone he didn't love."

"Maybe not but Chloe, there are lots of different kinds of love."

Chloe stared at him for a minute taking in the meaning behind his words. If what Clark was saying was true then that meant that Oliver loved Dinah, but he was never _in_ love with her. She leaned forward and placed her face in her hands. That's what Dinah had meant earlier when she said she had always been in there relationship and might as well be there for the end of it.

The end.

The end of Oliver's marriage and her return was the reason behind it. Somehow even while locked away she had still been the other woman.

The guilt was overpowering, her past with Oliver had caused so much pain to Dinah. Her teammate, her friend, the person who had helped him through the pain of losing her.

The look in Dinah's eyes when she had seen her earlier haunted her thoughts. She needed to focus on something else… anything else.

She looked back up at Clark, "I do have one other question."

"Yeah?"

"Of all the members of the team how is it you were the one who ended up wearing tights and a cape?"

His eyebrows shot up and she saw a small smile start to play at the corners of his mouth, "It's more aerodynamic that the black trench coat."

"Oh and that's another thing."

"Still the reporter… you know if you decide to take Perry up on his offer I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you still have it in you."

"Some things never change," she admitted, "but you're not getting out of answering, tell me about the first time."

Chloe sat back and listened to Clark, his face lighting up as he recalled the first time he flew through the clouds, _and_ the first time he took Lois with him.

Chloe nodded at the appropriate intervals, but her thoughts were still focused on other things. Oliver was at the top of that list but not far behind were thoughts of Felix. Between her insisting they drop their investigation, and then Dinah's sudden appearance they'd seemed to let it go, but she knew how they both were. It was only a matter of time until they started asking questions again she just hoped she could continue to push them away from the truth for as long as necessary.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Chloe hissed as the antiseptic drenched cotton ball was pressed against the recently inflicted gash under her right eye._

"_So what 'horrible infraction' did you commit this time?" Felix asked dabbing at a second gash this one across her left cheekbone._

_Her gaze drifted away from him and toward her bed. He walked over then turned back to her a questioning look on his face._

_Chloe walked over to him and shifted the mattress revealing the wall behind it, his eyes grew wide as he walked around her and traced his fingers over the small markings in he wall, "What is this?"_

"_437."_

"_437, what?"_

"_That's how long I've been stuck in this place… there's a mark for each day."_

_Felix shook his head, _"_how much longer are you going to let this continue Chloe?" he asked. His concern for her etched across his face._

_She scowled at him her eyes narrowed, "it's not like I let them do this to me." she snapped._

"_You're right… you don't, but you're not doing anything to stop it either, now are you?"_

"_What do you expect me to do?" she asked crossing her arms defensively over her chest._

_He stepped closer to her, "Let me help you escape this place Chloe." his voice was barely above a whisper as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek._

"_I told you I can't." she replied softly._

"_Well what about that hero of yours? Don't you think with his help we could get you out of here, get you someplace where they'll never find you?"_

_Chloe started at him her eyes narrowed and she batted his hand away from her, "how do you know about him? Did you finally find a way to get into my mind? Get the information they want? I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to trust you all this time." She backed away from him, "I should have known you were just playing me." she said softly as she looked down at her feet._

"_Chloe, listen to me," he moved even closer to her, "I didn't invade your mind. I promised you I wouldn't do that and I meant it… You have to understand, everyone here knows what you did to end up here… and who you did it for."_

"_That's what I don't understand, if everyone knows then why hasn't anyone gone after him again?" _

"_Honestly… because they already have you, you have all the same information he does and they assume a whole lot more. Besides they bring him here the two of you have a much better chance at escaping. They're willing to sacrifice one hero if there's even the slightest chance they can break you and gain access to the rest," he paused for a moment, "he is the only one without superpowers after all, and that's the main kind of people they want to recruit… the more powerful the better."_

_Chloe finally looked up at him her posture tense, "you want me to trust you then explain to me why, out of all the people they've captured and held against their will, you decided to make me your chance for redemption?" She backed further away from him until she hit the wall behind her._

_Felix sighed heavily and closed the distance between them, he leaned against the wall beside her and slid to the floor. Chloe stared at him for a minute until he nodded toward the floor beside him. Hesitantly she slid down too and held her breath waiting for him to speak._

"_After all this time you still don't remember me, do you?"_

_Chloe stared at him, desperately trying to remember where she could possibly have met the man beside her before. Finally she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't…"_

_He patted her knee with his hand several times, "no it's fine, I figured you wouldn't," he took another deep breath, "You were kind to me once a long time ago. You saved my life."_

"_What?" she shook her head again still not remembering._

"_The Isis Foundation…I came to you when I first discovered that I was meteor infected. I had heard all the stories about how people who had abilities brought on by the meteors eventually went insane. When I came to you I was prepared to kill myself rather then become like them," he looked up at her and smiled weakly. "You sat me down and explained to me that not all people with abilities ended up like that, they were just the ones people knew about because of their news worthy crimes." _

_Chloe shook her head in disbelief a vague memory clawing its way to the surface. She continued to stare at him hoping that looking at him would help her remember when suddenly everything clicked. She lifted her hand to his short black hair for just a moment before placing it in front of her again, "your hair was much longer then… shaggier? Am I right?" she asked._

_He chuckled at that, "yeah, well when I signed on with Checkmate, the first thing the Waller insisted upon was a hair cut… said no one on her team would look like some common vagrant."_

"_I think I remember now, you asked me how I knew for sure that people could still be normal while living with a meteor infection ?"_

"_And you asked me if I thought you were normal, when I said yes you confided in me about your dormant power. I was so shocked when you told me, not only by the information but because you trusted someone you barely knew and told them your deepest secret."_

_Chloe nodded slowly, "I was scared that if you didn't really believe what I was telling you that you would do something crazy… that you would hurt yourself."_

"_I probably would have, that's how you saved me Chloe Sullivan, and now I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you for as long as you're stuck here."_

_Chloe looked at him, "so I have to ask…" she hesitated unsure if asking him how he ended up working for a secret government agency was too much, but in light of what he had just told her she was certain there wasn't much he wouldn't be willing to confide in her. "How did you end up here? Working with Waller?"_

"_Well that story is not nearly as interesting, cliffs notes version… I came up with the bright idea to use my ability for… financial gain. I played the underground poker circuit, and somehow ended up on Waller's radar. She had me brought to her, and told me how badly my country needed someone like me. I thought I would be catching international terrorists, you know, really bad guys. It didn't take me long to realize the truth… but by then it was already too late… there's only one way to get out of Checkmate."_

_Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his arm trying to offer some kind of comfort to the man who had risked so much to protect her, "Thank you, I know how much you're risking for me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough."_

_He looked up at her and she saw something flash through his eyes, something she hadn't expected and something that shouldn't be there. _

_The door to her cell swung open, and Chloe silently thanked God for the interruption._

_Amanda Waller strolled in her high priced heals clacking against the cold cement floor, the sound echoing off the walls around them. _

_They both looked up and watched as she was followed in by one of the tall stocky henchmen that escorted her everywhere._

_Without warning the man walked around her and stalked toward Chloe. He lifted her roughly from the ground by her one arm as Felix held on tightly to the other._

"_What are you doing?" he demanded keeping a firm grip on her hand._

"_Let go of her," Waller told him, her voice held together with an unnatural calm._

"_Where are you taking her?" Felix said refusing to release his grip on Chloe, but as hard as he tried her fingers were slipping from his as the large man whose hands were still clenched around her upper arm wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet._

_Felix finally lost his hold on her and the man began to carry her toward the door. Chloe fought against him, her feet dangled below her as she kicked and screamed, this was different then the other times they had come for her she could feel it. Normally when they took her for 'interrogation' they would wait a few days or at least one since her previous beating, but she had just been in 'the room' earlier that very day. _

_She gripped the door frame as she was carried out, her stomach clenched and somehow she knew that once she left that room something was going to happen, something that would change everything._

"_Stop." Waller said and the man holding immediately did as he was told. "Put her down… but don't release her."_

_He nodded and lowered her to the ground but kept his vice like limbs wrapped firmly around her._

_Waller pulled a small firearm from a side holster attached to her hip and pointed it toward Felix. She glanced back and forth between the pair. "Felix," she started shaking her head, a disapproving tone in her voice, "you should know better then this."_

_He glared up at her his eyes narrowed._

"_You know I've been watching the two of you… very closely, and it didn't take me long to realize that things were not what they seemed to be. Getting emotionally involved with her was not part of your mission… the job was simple, get close to her, earn her trust, and acquire the information I asked for. That's all. And yet here you sit completely enamored willing to sacrifice the job at hand; all for someone who will never feel the same way you do."_

"_Stop," Felix pleaded his eyes meeting Chloe's his gaze was a mix of embarrassment and guilt._

"_Would you like to know for sure how she really feels about you?" She looked back toward Chloe and smirked knowingly, "Miss Sullivan," keeping her eyes locked on Chloe she moved until she was beside Felix. She lifted the gun again but this time she placed the barrel to his temple, "give me a name, one name of a member of your old team, or you can say goodbye to your cohort here."_

_Chloe stared at her, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. Saving his life meant betraying someone she loved, one of the people that after all this time she still considered teammates. He looked up at her, his body was stiff, and his eyes betrayed the fear he felt but when he shook his head no she got the message, he didn't want her to reveal anything to Waller. He didn't want anyone else to be stuck living the life he had been tricked into. _

"_I didn't think so." Waller said coldly. _

_Chloe was certain she could actually hear pleasure at her refusal in the other woman's voice._

_Her body began to shake and she squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the gun cock and a second later a shot rang out through the cell and Chloe's body gave out from under her as she let out a strangled sob._

_Mere seconds seemed to drag on forever, and then Chloe heard the sound of Felix coughing. Her eyes shot open and she saw him grabbing his right knee his face distorted in agony as he screamed out in pain._

"_You're very lucky Felix; there aren't many people out there with your particular talent." She leaned down and gripped his hair tugging his head back, "if you weren't so useful to Checkmate, I would kill you now." She stood back up to full height and turned to the man that still held Chloe. "Leave Miss Sullivan here. Take him the infirmary, and then come back for her."_

_The man threw Chloe across the room and she quickly rushed to Felix's side, "Felix, oh my God! I'm so sorry! Felix! Felix, look at me!," she pleaded to him through sobs. When his eyes finally met hers she sighed in relief._

"_I'm fine," he choked out gasping for air through the pain of his bullet wound._

_She was pushed to the side as Felix was lifted and the man threw him over his shoulder, he screamed out again at the sudden careless movements and he was taken from the room._

_Chloe watched them leave. She pulled her knees into her chest and let the tears fall._

* * *

Chloe's eyes shot open at the sound of someone bursting through the bedroom door.

Lois sat at the kitchen table a ceramic coffee mug clamped firmly in her hands and the research for her latest article strewn around her but long forgotten. The scene at the clock tower earlier had gone better then she expected. Dinah had been civil to Chloe, and her cousin hadn't fallen to pieces when they got back to the farm.

Chloe obviously wasn't alright yet, but she seemed to be coming around… at least slightly. Clark had even confided in her that Chloe had teased him about wearing tights and a cape, which was the old Chloe shining through, she just prayed that tomorrow after the night's events sunk in her cousin would still be okay.

She looked down at her now empty mug and groaned. _Time for a refill _She walked over to the sink and turned the water on to rinse it first. A moment later when she heard the strangled scream from the bedroom Chloe was sleeping in she dropped the mug and rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time. As she got closer to the door Chloe screamed out again and Lois realized that what she had thought was a wail was actually words…

"Felix, oh my God! I'm so sorry! Felix! Felix, look at me!"

Chloe was screaming it so loudly that Lois was grateful Clark was on patrol. She was certain that the secrets Chloe had been keeping so close stemmed from whoever this 'Felix' was.

She shoved the bedroom door open and as soon as she entered Chloe shot up.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked her breath labored not from the physical exercitation of rushing to the room but from fear and concern for her cousin.

"I'm fine," Chloe's voice was hoarse and scratchy from her screaming; she cleared her throat then continued, "Just a bad dream."

"I figured." Lois replied. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Chloe laid back on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Lois stared down at her; it was now or never, "Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Felix?"

Chloe shot back up her eyes scared and wide, "how do you know that name?"

"You were screaming it in your sleep. Is that who you're protecting?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Chloe nodded, "but I can't tell you anymore then that Lo."

Lois sighed heavily, "Chloe, you need to talk to someone, why not me?"

"Because the more I tell you the more secrets you will have to keep from Clark, and I can't put you in that position."

"Chloe, my life consists of keeping a lot of people's secrets. I'm pretty sure you can relate to that."

Chloe nodded

"So tell me what's been haunting you… let me help you. I _promise_ I won't tell anyone."

Chloe stared at her and Lois held her breath silently praying that her cousin would confide in her when Chloe finally nodded Lois let out a sigh of relief and listened as Chloe began to tell her about the events that had played out over the past four years.

An hour later Lois stared at Chloe her mouth agape. Her reasons for protecting the man she now knew for certain was named Felix were obvious. There was no way Chloe would confide the truth in anyone else and she owed it to her cousin to protect her secret.

Chloe looked up at her, "You can't tell anyone Lo… promise me you won't."

Lois reached across the bed and placed her hand over Chloe's, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Chloe covered their joined hands with her other, "thank you."

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Everything Changes With Time

Author: brittany34

Rating: PG-13 for now

Summary: 4 years after the events of Lazarus, Chloe Sullivan suddenly comes back to Metropolis. But her relief to be home is short lived when she realizes how long she's been gone and how much has changed…

Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Dinah Lance, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Author Curry, John Jones, and Perry White

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver, Lois/Clark, Hints of past Chloe/Felix

Genre: Angst/Romance

Words: 3236

Warnings: Mild Violence/Language

I own nothing!

Spoilers up through episode 10x2 Shield everything after that is AU.

A/N Okay so I'm not sure if people are even still interested in this story, I know it's been so long since I've updated, so please let me know if you're still reading this one. I'd hate to waste time writing a story people just aren't interested in anymore.

Thanks.

Also it has been forever since I've written anything and I'm pretty rusty so if anyone is interested in doing some Beta work for me I would really appreciate it.

**CHAPTER 10**

"Who's Felix?" Lois asked hesitantly.

Chloe looked up toward her cousin her eyes wide, "how do you know that name?" She whispered.

"You were screaming it in your sleep. Is that who you're protecting?"

Chloe continued to stare at her cousin and nodded, "but I can't tell you anymore then that Lo," she forced her eyes away. The look on Lois's face made the guilt she already felt for her secrets multiply.

Lois sighed heavily, "Chloe, you need to talk to someone, why not me?"

"Because the more I tell you, the more secrets you will have to keep from Clark, and I can't put you in that position."

"Chloe, my life consists of keeping a lot of people's secrets. I'm pretty sure you can relate to that."

Chloe nodded slowly.

"So tell me what's haunting you, let me help you. I _promise_ I won't tell anyone."

Chloe continued to stare at her. Telling Lois meant that she would finally have someone to confide in about everything, but could she really handle pulling her cousin into her deceptions. The look in Lois's eyes quickly forced away her concerns. She needed this, needed someone she could talk to when things got to hard to keep in. Someone she could trust completely.

Nodding her head a single time she finally gave in and opened up. She told Lois everything, making sure to not leave out a single detail. She confided in her about everything form the cyanide pill to waking up to find herself held captive by Waller. Chloe told Lois about her initial meeting with Felix and his attempts to penetrate her brain to obtain details about the identities of her teammates, and about the fact that he couldn't. She told her about how by their next meeting Felix had decided to help her if it was the last thing he did. She also told her why. Her final words were to tell her cousin the tale of her last day she was held captive and what events had led to Felix finally saying enough was enough and doing what was necessary to help her flee. Chloe couldn't help but cringe when she heard the screams echo through her ears. She was certain she would never forget that sound as long as she lived.

When she was finally done she glanced up at Lois and waited for some kind of response. Chloe expected to see disgust in her cousin's face. It was what she expected after everything she had confessed, but aside from the obvious shock Lois felt all she saw was understanding.

"You can't tell anyone Lo," she pleaded. "Promise me you won't."

Lois reached across the bed a placed her hand over hers, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Chloe reached over and covered their joined hands with her other one, "thank you."

It was hours later as Chloe still lay awake and Lois had long since gone to bed that she was finally able to close her eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep.

1 MONTH LATER….

Chloe stared at herself in the full length mirror and actually smiled. It had taken awhile but all her physical injuries had fully healed thanks to lots of rest and Dr. Emil Hamilton.

The day after her full disclosure talk with Lois, Emil had shown up at the farm insisting that he needed to check her over. His initial assessment had revealed that while she certainly had many injuries, there was no doubt they would heal with time.

His main concern had been her frail form and obvious lack of nourishment. After a long talk with her and a brief conversation with Lois and Clark he left her with a bottle of pain killers and a verbal prescription to rest and eat regularly.

It hadn't been an easy road at first. Her body had trouble adjusting to the sudden influx in food intake. There had been several meals that she had thrown right back up, but after a couple of weeks that had even tapered off, and now one full month ahter her return her body showed no obvious signs of what she had been through. Sure she was still several sizes smaller then when she traded herself all those years ago, but over all she didn't think she looked too bad.

Chloe reached over to her dresser and grabbed her brush. She then began pulling her now much longer hair over her shoulder and started to slowly work out the knots and tangles. This was going to be her first stop when they made it to Metropolis today, getting her hair cut. She hated long hair. As if proving her point the brush snared a tough knot and she flinched, "Ow," she yelped. Yes, living her whole life with shoulder length hair or shorter had given her no tolerance for the sharp pain that came when brushing out hair. It was time to fix this.

"Hey everything okay," Clark questioned. His hands gripping the sides of the door frame and glancing franticly around the room.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Yes Clark, everything is fine." She nibbled on the corner of her lip and placed her brush back on the dresser before turning to face him. "You know Clark, you don't have to come running every time I make a noise. You have much more important things to worry about then what's going on with me 24/7."

Clark shifted nervously on his feet and shoved his hand into his pockets. He gave her a stiff single nod and apologized before turning on his heel and leaving her to her guilt. She hated that she'd hurt his feelings but his hovering had reached an all time high. Between him, Lois and her frequent visits from Emil she never had a waking moment to herself. She missed her alone time. Which was why she was hoping to mention to Lois after her shopping expedition today that she was planning on finding an apartment of her own. Living at the farm hadn't been bad at all. Having Clark and Lois nearby was, aside from their hovering, pretty amazing. But it was time to move on, they were a couple, a couple that hadn't had anytime to themselves either.

With one final glance at herself she headed for the bedroom door grabbing a light summer jacket and heading downstairs. As she reached the bottom step Lois looked up from her paper and smiled, "Hey Chlo, you're up early today."

"I was thinking of riding into work with you. I have some things I need to pick up and I have a feeling that I'm gonna have trouble finding them here in Smallville."

Lois looked at her for several long beats. "Are you sure that's a good…"

"Lois," Chloe groaned, "I know you're just trying to protect me, but if I don't get out of this house soon, I'm gonna go crazy."

"Okay, okay." She stood from the table and carried her mug to the sink, "give me five minutes and we'll get going." Lois reached up into the cabinet and grabbed two travel mugs and emptied what was left in the coffee pot into them. She handed one to Chloe and went to grab her shoes, "I'll be right back."

The ride from Smallville to Metropolis was longer then Chloe remembered, though that may have had to do with the fact that she was fielding every question imaginable from Lois. What were her plans for the day? What stores was she going to? Did she want Lois to take the day off and keep her company? Did she want to meet for lunch? Did she want Lois to set up an appointment at her salon for Chloe so she could go to a place less likely to mangle her hair and wouldn't have to deal with a ridiculously long wait? That one Chloe took her up on without hesitation. She had no desire to sit and wait all day hoping one of the better hair places would have time to fit her in.

When they finally reached the Daily Planet Chloe thanked Lois for making the call and took off down the sidewalk. As soon as she walked in they were already waiting for her and ushered her into the back and that was how not even an hour later she exited the salon with her signature chin length hair style.

Chloe glanced down at her watch and realized she had two hours before she was supposed to meet Lois for lunch. That was plenty of time to hit up a few stores and finally get some clothes that fit instead of continuing to wear Lois 'my legs are a mile long' Lane's things. Not that she didn't appreciate her cousin's willingness to just hand over anything Chloe wanted to wear, but she had to roll up the bottoms of her pants several times just to keep from tripping on them.

She had only visited a few shops when she passed by a news stand a saw two familiar faces covering the shelves. She nearly dropped her bags when she saw the giant heart one of the magazines had placed their photo in only to separate them with a jagged line with the witty side note claiming they were 'splitsville'. Chloe tried to force her feet to move forward but couldn't seem to walk away. Instead she walked up to the stand and grabbed every one of the gossip magazines there. They all seemed to be covering the surprise divorce of Dinah Lance and former playboy Oliver Queen.

Ten minutes later she found herself at a familiar coffee shop, at a table tucked in the corner booth, reading all about the man she loved and his wife. One of the magazines had a two page timeline of their relationship from what they seemed to think was the beginning to what they were now calling the end. There were pictures of an event Dinah had went with him to over five years ago. The writer had no way of knowing that their "first public appearance as a couple' was nothing more then a mission to get intel on a dirty senator they all believed was on Lex's payroll. No to the writer this was 'the beginning' There was a pretty decent time jump then to just over two years ago. Then there was a flood of images of the pair out and about together. Having coffee, walking through downtown Metropolis and even in Star City. Lots of little photos of the pair at benefits. Then from about a year and a half ago there was an image that broke her heart. Oliver on bended knee in an empty restaurant. The image was grainy, obviously taken through a window and at an odd angle but that picture and the one that was beside it broke her heart all over again. There they were their arms wrapped around each other and their lips pressed passionately together.

Chloe grabbed the cover ready to slam the entire thing shut when her eyes fell on the picture of their wedding. It was obviously an extravagant event. Dinah's flowing white dress was beautiful and Oliver never looked better then in his classic black tuxedo. They looked perfect together. Well almost, she looked perfect and to an outside observer Oliver probably did too, but it was the look in his eyes that gave him away. He looked not sad per say, but perhaps slightly haunted? At least that was what it looked like to her. For a moment she began to question what she had been thinking, trying to start again without him, when her eyes landed back on the photos of the night he proposed and she finally did slam the trashy tabloid closed. It was in that moment that her mind traveled back to that night on his balcony. He had apologized for hurting her, he told her he understood that she couldn't forgive him for moving on, and she had told him she wasn't mad at him for moving on, but in that moment it felt like a lie. Because in that moment not only was she mad at him but a tiny part of her hated him for not waiting, and she didn't know if it was something that she could get over.

As she made her way out of the coffee shop she decided that she was only going to make one more stop for the day. Her favorite tech shop for a new phone and computer, and after that she was going to go back to the farm and start looking for a new place to live and new job. It was as she walked out the door that she noticed a large trash can on the side on the street. She glanced down at the stack in her hand and cringed, what was she thinking buying these. She marched over to it and tossed the entire stack away.

It was time for a fresh start.

He'd noticed her as she passed by the window. Her hair was like it had been before and she was carrying an arm full of shopping bags. Oliver threw a fifty on the table and rushed out after her. If nothing else maybe he could offer to carry her bags and finally have a chance to talk to her.

They hadn't talked since the night on his balcony when she admitted she had been heartbroken by the fact that he had married Dinah. Not that he hadn't wanted to see her, he just wanted his divorce to be final first.

In the past month he had traveled back and forth between Metropolis and Star City frequently. To say that the members of the QI board had been disturbed by the sudden split between him and Dinah would be an understatement.

The tabloids were already having a field day spouting off theories about infidelity. Many were convinced he had returned to his playboy ways and Dinah had had enough. Apparently the board had thought the same thing because the first meeting he'd had with them after their pending divorce was made public had been tense to say the least. Oliver had nearly lost his temper when Mr. Stanley, one of the men who had been around long enough to have been friends with his parents, had lectured him about how disappointed they would be in him over his disregard for the sanctity of marriage.

That had been hard for him to hear. One thing he never was able to handle was the idea that he was letting his parents down in some way. He had stormed away from the older man and neither had said more then a terse greeting and farewell to each other since.

For the first time he had been happy no one had known about his relationship with Chloe. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and the last thing he wanted was to add to her problems. Those very thoughts halted his steps. What was he doing? Just one picture of the two of them together and she would become another victim of tabloid fodder.

So instead of approaching her he followed at a distance. He just wanted to watch her a bit, see for himself that she was actually okay. It was only a moment later that he saw her steps suddenly halt. He glanced around, unsure what could have caught her attention when he watched her feet start to move to a newspaper cart. His stomach clenched as she bought six different magazines. He knew what was in those.

When she started to move again, he followed her until she dipped into a coffee shop. He swallowed heavily as she ordered her coffee and slid into a corner booth.

Oliver discretely slipped inside and sat at a table that he knew would keep him out of her eye line. He watched as she flipped through the first one and cringed when she moved to slam it shut but stopped suddenly. Her features softened for a split second before her eyes darted to the side and hardened again. This time she did slam it shat and abruptly stood from the table. Picking everything up she picked up the offending stack of questionable publications and walked out the door. Giving her only a second he followed after her. Maybe he could get a moment to approach her without the threat of being seen. He knew what those magazines were saying. He just needed to make sure she was okay. It was then that he saw her walk in the direction of the street with obvious purpose.

She stopped just short of the street and forcefully slammed the stack into a nearby trash can before turning on her heel and marching away.

It was only when she was half a block away that he leaned over the edge of the can a eyed the items she had thrown away. There it was right on top. A timeline of his relationship with Dinah. He knew what had to be in there. The paparazzi photos from the night he proposed as well as from the wedding. He'd seen her reaction to them. And for the first time since the night that Dinah said she wanted a divorce he thought that they might never be repaired. Because what he had just saw in her face had not the heartbreak she'd said she was feeling that night on the balcony.

It was anger, pure and simple, and one thing he knew about Chloe was with anger came her walls, walls he had successfully brought down before, but walls that were no doubt going to be taller then ever before.

TBC…

A/N Okay so I know there wasn't a lot of story progression in this chapter but there was a point to all of this a swear. In my mind there was no way Chloe would feel no anger toward Oliver at all, and she needed to come to realize that, just like he needed to realize that being with her again is going to be a lot harder that just getting a divorce. They have a long road ahead of them.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Everything Changes With Time

**Author**: brittany34

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Summary:** 4 years after the events of Lazarus, Chloe Sullivan suddenly comes back to Metropolis. But her relief to be home is short lived when she realizes how long she's been gone and how much has changed…

**Characters:** Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Dinah Lance, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Author Curry, John Jones, And Perry White

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Words:** 2610

**Warnings:** Mild Violence/Language

**Spoilers:** Up through episode 10x2 Shield everything after that is AU.

**Special thanks to:** LJ user all4chlollie for taking the time to beta this chapter for me.

**A/N** Thanks you so much for the amazing reviews I received for the last chapter, I was blown away. Truly. Also thank you guest reviewers Anne and Mag, I wasn't able to send you a PM to thank you.

This chapter finally brings the rest of the JL boys into play! Enjoy!

I own nothing!

**Chapter 11**

Oliver kept his eyes locked on his team mates… Chloe's team mates. He knew once he told them about her return, and more importantly about her condition when he first saw her, that each of them would jump at the opportunity to make those responsible pay. They had all been dying to do just that since the day she traded her life for his. Unfortunately any trails they had found went cold, something he was still certain even to this day that Chloe was responsible for.

They all continued to stare at him, the shock and joy they all felt clearly etched across their features. Beneath those feelings though was something else. Something he was also familiar with, and something his promise to Chloe was forcing him to ignore.

Rage and an undeniable desire for vengeance.

Vengeance on behalf of the one woman who had been with them since nearly the beginning. The woman each of them loved in their own way.

Oliver knew that telling Bart, Victor, and AC about Chloe's return would surprise them, but he was certain he had never seen all three of them shocked into silence before.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat waiting for the news to fully sink in, and after several minutes it was Bart that finally spoke first.

"Is she… okay?" his voice was unusually quiet.

"When I first saw her she was… well like I said, it wasn't good. Emil says she was extremely malnourished, but that like her injuries would heal with time and proper care. That was a month ago."

"You haven't seen her since then?" AC questioned.

Oliver cleared his throat and thought back to a week ago. The day he had seen her walking through downtown Metropolis. "I saw her a week ago and she seemed fine… at least physically." He wasn't sure how to tell the guys that he hadn't actually spoken to her, just watched her from a distance.

"And how is she doing mentally?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. He stood from his chair and walked toward the window glaring out over the Metropolis skyline as the images from the last time he saw Chloe flashed through his mind. Her telling him she couldn't confide in him the truth of what had happened to her since she traded her life for his four years ago. Chloe wrapped in his arms as she told him she was heartbroken by the news of his marriage, and the startled look in her eyes when Dinah had appeared in front of them. Then finally the memories of her face as she looked through the photos that damn tabloid had published. Pushing aside those thoughts he continued.

"I do know she's keeping something from me… from all of us really. Something about her time in captivity, and how she got away."

"Well let's get on this," AC said, "it shouldn't take us long. Now that she's back you should be able to find some kind of trail that leads us back to these people, right?" He asked locking eyes with Victor.

Victor nodded, "Yeah it should actually be simple.' He turned to Oliver, "You said Clark came across her one night on patrol? I should be able to use Watchtower's database of city images from that night." Standing from the sofa he began to move toward the elevator, "I'll head over there now and…"

"No," Oliver said, cutting him off, "we're not going to do that… at least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Bart asked his voice suddenly unusually hard.

"Chloe asked us to not investigate what happened, and Clark and I agreed that for now that might be for the best."

"You and Clark agreed, huh? Well what about the rest of us? I was under the impression that this is a team, shouldn't we all get a say in this?" Victor demanded.

"We are a team, but Clark and I both think that what she really needs right now is time to heal. Worrying about us digging into this will just cause her unnecessary stress, and that's the last thing Chloe needs from us right now."

Bart stood from the couch and stormed over to him. "So you're telling me that we're just going to let whoever had her get away with it? What if they decide to come after her again?"

"Chloe guaranteed us that there was no way they would be coming after her, or any of the rest of us again."

"Don't get me wrong Oliver, I think we can all agree that we trust Chloe _completely_… how could we not after everything? But did you and Clark have her explain why they wouldn't be an issue anymore?" Victor asked.

"No, we didn't," Oliver answered simply. "Look she's protecting someone. That's what we know for sure."

"Someone?" AC asked.

"A man, but she didn't reveal anything else."

"Look Oliver, I know this is going to sound harsh, but look what happened the last time Chloe tackled protecting someone on her own," he responded.

Oliver couldn't hold back the wince that AC's words sent through him.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just… you, Clark, and Lois aren't the only ones who care about and missed her. She means something to all of us. Chloe's our friend and teammate, and the idea that someone hurt her and we can't make sure they see some form of justice leaves a nasty taste in my mouth."

"Not just yours," Oliver admitted, he opened the balcony door and stepped out. He needed a moment away from them, a moment just to himself.

Ever since Chloe had left that night it had taken everything in him not to get in his car and make the three hour drive to the Kent farm. A desire that was made even stronger when he saw her the week before. He wanted to go to her tell her that he and Dinah were over. That Dinah had already seen a lawyer and at this point there was nothing left to deal with but paperwork, but every time he picked up his keys to head down to the garage Lois's words from that night, and the look in Chloe's eyes the last time he'd seen her, would replay in his mind. Lois was right when she told him that he needed to fix things with her cousin the right way, and the right way was to wait until those papers were signed and filed. He needed to go to her as a free man, and hope that they could find a way to be together again.

"So not to touch on a taboo subject," Victor interrupted his thoughts as he stepped out onto the balcony, "But I couldn't help but notice that Dinah is absent from this little impromptu team meeting." He walked over to Oliver and leaned down on the railing beside him, "is it safe to say that the tabloids have it right? Are you guys done?"

"Dinah's gone… she's already seen a lawyer, the papers are being drawn up and then all that's needed is a few signatures."

"Wow, that's… fast, and surprisingly easy. I would have expected more of a fight from her… I mean I know she loves you."

"She does love me, and honestly in my own way I love her too just…" his voice trailed off. He felt guilty even thinking the words.

"Not the way you were supposed to." Victor finished for him.

Oliver's head shot in the other man's direction.

"Did you really think I didn't know that… that we all didn't," Victor said answering his unasked question. "Oliver, even Dinah knew… there was no way you ever could. Not when you never stopped loving Chloe."

"I screwed everything up didn't I?" he kept his eyes locked on Victor waiting for his response.

"Yeah, you did," he answered honestly, "but it's understandable. The desire to move on when you had spent so much time in all that pain. Believe it or not, you're not the only one who made mistakes in this whole situation, man. Like I said it was obvious you never moved on, and _everyone_ knew that." Victor shot him a pointed look.

Oliver shook his head, "This is on me, not Dinah. I just wish my mistakes weren't causing either of them pain. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know, and I'm sure Chloe _and_ Dinah know that too."

"I just don't know how to fix this," he said sadly, "how do I make this up to them?"

"I wish I could tell you man."

"When I saw Chloe walking down that sidewalk last week I wanted nothing more than to talk to her, but I didn't. I just watched her."

"What stopped you from going to her?"

"At first, I was worried someone might see us and then she'd have to deal with the same media shit storm I have been."

"At first?"

"Yeah," Oliver gripped the railing and glared out over the skyline, "Then I saw her looking at some of the stories that have been written recently."

"Damn." Victor turned away from him. "How did she handle that?"

"In true Chloe form. I swear man, I could actually see her walls go up from all the way across the café."

"Across the Café? I thought you saw her on the street."

Oliver shifted uncomfortably, "probably longer then I should have."

Victor asked his voice shocked, "How long exactly is 'longer then you should have?"

"More than long enough to realize that she may never forgive me. I followed her until she made it back to the Planet and left in Lois's car." Oliver sighed, "that night she came here and begged Clark and I not to search for clues as to where she was, we talked."

"And what did she say?" Victor pushed.

"That she wasn't mad at me, but that I broke her heart."

"Wow. You and I both know that for Chloe that is so much worse."

"It was, I've never felt so awful, and then when Dinah showed up she completely shut me out."

"Chloe saw Dinah?"

"Yeah, and Dinah heard me tell Chloe that if she had been here, or if I had thought for even a second that she was coming back I never would have married her."

"Dude."

"I know, but it's the truth, and I needed her to know. I had no idea that Dinah would show up and hear that. I didn't want to hurt her man, but this is Chloe we're talking about. You know what she means to me."

"I do. She means a lot to all of us, which is why I'm wondering why you aren't right there with us. Why aren't you just as desperate to figure this whole thing out?"

Oliver glared, "You don't think I want to, of course I do, but there was just something about the way she asked us. She was just as desperate to keep us from digging as I was to start." Oliver lowered his head, "I think something really bad happened when they were escaping."

"They?"

"This guy… the one she's protecting. I think he did something. All she would say was that what happened wasn't something the JL would approve of, and that she needed to protect him."

"Oliver we're a group of vigilantes, every night we break societies laws. What could this guy have possibly done that would…" His voice trailed off realization clouding his features. "You think he killed someone."

Oliver gave a single nod, "I do," He turned and leaned back against the railing, "and maybe not just someone, I'm thinking there are several people that didn't make it out of where she was being held alive."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I wanna say that I think he needs to face the consequences of his actions. That there is blood on his hands and there should be some kind of punishment for that…"

"But…?"

"But all I can think is that if I were in his shoes I would have done the same thing."

Bart glanced over at AC his fists clenched firmly at his side, "I can't believe this." He spat. "How can he expect us to just let this go. To pretend that whatever happened to her… didn't happen."

AC nodded, "I don't get it either. I would think that out of all of us he would be the one most desperate to find out the truth. He was a mess when she disappeared. Letting this go just doesn't feel right."

"And where the hell is Dinah? I mean she's his wife, can't she talk some sense into him? She's all 'violent criminals must be punished to the fullest extent of the law' gal. I'm guessing kidnapping and obvious torture count."

"Dinah's gone." Oliver said from the now open balcony door, "and I don't need anyone to 'talk some sense into me'. This is not up for discussion."

Both men glared at him, "We're a team Oliver. This should be the kind of thing we decide as one."

"You're right," Oliver conceded. After all he and Victor discussed, Cyborg had told him that Bart and AC would be more likely to do as he, Clark, and Chloe wanted if they had all the same information he'd just shared with him. Oliver moved to a nearby chair and told them everything he knew. He told them about Chloe's reaction when she found out about their plans, and he even told them about his theories about why she wanted it kept from them.

The only thing he kept from them was the details of his divorce, and Chloe's reaction to his marriage since her return. It was hard enough to share that once, and he had no desire to do it again.

It was only when he finished that he gave them a chance to respond, and when he did they both made the same choice.

They would follow his lead.

**A/N** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the update.

Next chapter… Perry White.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Everything Changes With Time

Author: brittany34

Rating: PG-13 for now, but that may change in later chapters

Summary: 4 years after the events of Lazarus, Chloe Sullivan suddenly comes back to Metropolis. But her relief to be home is short lived when she realizes how long she's been gone and how much has changed…

Main Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Clark Kent

Secondary characters: Dinah Lance, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Author Curry, John Jones, And Perry White

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver and Lois/Clark

Genre: Angst/Romance

Words: 3267

Warnings: Mild Violence/Language

This story follows canon up through episode 10x2 Shield. Everything after that is AU.

Okay so last chapter brought the JL Boys into play, this time it's Perry White.

Special thanks to all4chlollie for taking the time to Beta this chapter for me. She really had her work cut out for her with this one. It was a complete mess, but I think she did an amazing job.

A/N After the last chapter I had a reviewer raise a couple of questions that I'm sure others have had so I'm gonna respond to them now had hopefully clear up any confusion.

1. Why weren't the JL boys told sooner about Chloe's return?

Honestly in the original version they were told almost immediately, the day after the Chlollie scene on the balcony. I later realized that with how overprotective Oliver, Lois and Clark were being they probably would have wanted to give her a chance to become comfortable with her life again. I'm not saying they were right, but their hearts were in the right place.

2. Why didn't anyone stop the Oliver/Dinah thing when it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't truly over Chloe?

The reason why everyone stayed quiet was that at that point they truly believed that Chloe was gone. To them Oliver starting something new with Dinah showed them that he had at least moved on to acceptance over Chloe's 'death'. They also knew that Dinah was aware that Oliver wasn't over Chloe, but was willing to take what she could get. Everyone just wanted him to have what little happiness he could find.

So there you go. Any more questions feel free to leave them and I'll do my best to answer them.

**Chapter 12**

_Chloe continued to make her tally marks to track the days. As soon as the guard brought in her breakfast tray and would turn from the room, she would move to the wall and scratch another line to mark yet another day. _

_It had been fifteen days since Waller had shot Felix. The sound of his scream as the bullet had ripped through the flesh of his leg still haunted her. After all he had done for her, she had failed him. _

_It was something she wasn't used to, failing her heroes. Sure Felix wasn't a hero in the same sense as Oliver, Clark or any of the other members of the JL, but after all he'd done for her there was no doubt that he was one in his own right. _

_Time continued to pass since that fateful day, and as those tiny marks on the wall grew, Chloe's fear over what had become of her only friend here did to._

_Fifteen days turned to thirty… then fifty… seventy. It was only on the seventy third day that she finally received any confirmation that he was still alive. Even then it was only a quick glimpse of him as he was led past her room by one of the guards. He was limping and didn't even glance in her direction. _

_So she continued to count._

_Eighty… then ninety… it was on the hundred and sixth day she saw Felix for a second time. Again he was led by a guard. His limp was a little less pronounced, but when you looked you could tell he'd had some kind of trauma to one of his lower limbs. His once confident stride wasn't there anymore. Just like the first time she'd seen him he didn't spare a glance in her direction, but even his profile showed the differences in him. He seemed harder as he moved past her. _

_After two sightings of Felix and no indication from him to her that he was still someone she could count on Chloe truly began to worry. What if she'd had it wrong that day? What if she misunderstood the look she could have sworn she saw in his eyes ? Maybe he hadn't been pleading with her to not let anyone else end up like him. Maybe he had been pleading with her to save him after all._

Chloe carefully made her way through the crowded sidewalk outside the front door of the Daily Planet. With a quick glance down to her watch she realized she was due to meet Mr. White in twenty minutes and was going to make it there a little later then she had been hoping to. She'd hoped she'd have the opportunity to check in with Lois and Clark for a few minutes before her meeting, now she wasn't so sure she'd have the time.

Chloe hated running this far behind especially on such an important day, but after her latest nightmare the night before she had spent half the night trying to fall back asleep. Only to have sleep find her at four am. Four am when she had to be up at six. It hadn't been the best morning so far.

Adding to that the fact that she had been dragging. There had been no coffee left at the farmhouse. Not even a drop.

It was just a few weeks before that Lois had told her that the Talon was forever done for. Apparently thanks to Rick Flagg. Only a few months after her 'death' Flagg had tried to take out the General, and in his assassination attempt, destroyed the only place in Smallville to get a decent cup of coffee.

So after already leaving half an hour late and having to speed the entire way into the city she then had to fight her way through the morning crowd of others trying to get their caffeine fix as well.

It had been hell.

This had been her first time in the city since the day she had come across those damn tabloids and she had spent the past couple of weeks doing everything in her power to stay as far away as possible. She had no desire to hear any more media speculation on the divorce of Star City's most beloved couple, the Queens.

Lois and Clark seemed to not only understand but also completely respected and followed her little Oliver Queen and/or Dinah Lance embargo. Their names hadn't been mentioned in her presence once since that night at the clock tower. There had been several times she had walked into the room only to have the two of them instantly become silent, but she forced herself to believe that they were discussing something of a personal nature.

Anything was better than giving in and begging them to give her information.

Chloe choked back a humorless chuckle. She never thought she'd see a day when she, Chloe Sullivan, shied away knowing anything and everything. She had to guess that was just another thing that she could blame Oliver for taking from her.

Yes, she was still angry with him. When that first initial feeling of anger had surged through her she had been surprised. That night on his balcony when she'd told him she wasn't angry with him she'd meant it. The heartbreak was still there too of course, but the anger was coursing just beneath it.

It was like once she let the emotion in, there was no letting go of it. It wasn't such an intense anger that she found herself fighting the urge to fly to Star City and give him a piece of her mind, but she was fairly certain that if they came across one another in passing she wouldn't be able to hold back her biting words.

It had been difficult for her, there was no denying that. Finally seeing evidence of the growth and ultimate demise of their relationship with her own eyes was unbearable. Add to that the guilt of obviously being responsible for their failure at marriage, and she was left with an emotional combination likely to send even the strongest of women to the brink.

That day had been horrible for her. One good thing had happened though. She'd landed an interview with her childhood hero. Perry White had been surprised to run into her on the Daily Planet elevator. By the time they reached the top floor where the offices were, he had promised her in interview.

It had taken two weeks, but she was finally here, and within an hour she was certain she was going to have her dream job.

She would get the opportunity to work with the best Editor the Daily Planet had ever seen. Chloe had never imagined that the short conversation she'd had with Perry White all those years ago would end up leaving such a lasting impression on the legend, but it had. Lois certainly hadn't been exaggerating when she said that Perry remembered her fondly.

As she walked into the elevator she pressed the top button, and waited patiently as people crowded in around her. She backed up several steps until she was pressed against the wall. Smoothing down her skirt she waited as several people got on and off, the elevator stopping on each floor on its assent. When they reached the second to last floor the only other person still on stepped off leaving Chloe alone. Once the doors closed she took several deep breaths to calm herself.

This was it. If this interview went well she would finally be working as a full fledged investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. Not an intern, and not the person that was forced to stay all night several times a week to answer the late night tip line. Perry had practically guaranteed her a regular staff position. She'd be living the dream. She forced away the tiny bit of pain in her chest that made itself known and reminded her that, while in her professional life things were falling into place, her personal life was still in shambles.

When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened she stepped off, and glanced at her watch. She still had fifteen minutes until she was supposed to meet with Perry. She decided to stop by and at least say a quick hello to Lois and Clark. It was only as she approached the door that she realized that Clark wasn't there and that Lois already had company.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult about this Lois," a high pitched female voice whined. "Everyone here knows you're friends with Oliver Queen and yet you can't just help a co-worker out and give me one little sound bite on this latest scandal?"

"No can do Cat. It's not my job to give you the latest bit of garbage you'll try and pass off as news. You're on your own."

They were silent for several minutes before Chloe heard the other woman chuckle, "You actually know who this mystery woman is, don't you?"

"What '_mystery woman' _are you referring too, Cat?"

"Whatever woman is responsible for the divorce. It makes perfect sense that there was someone else, especially given Queen's reputation…"

"I think you should go now." Lois cut her off, her voice hard.

Cat carried on as if Lois hadn't spoken, "And since there have been no sightings of him around town with anyone that means that it wasn't just a random woman. He'd be back out there by now. Besides my sources…"

"The voices in your head don't count as sources. Now for the last time, Get. Out."

"Oh I heard you the first time." Cat snapped and Chloe's eyes widened. There weren't many people out there who talked that way to Lois Lane, "but what I'm trying to figure out is who would you care enough about to protect. Who is so important that you willingly ignore the fact that she's basically a home wrecker?"

Chloe swallowed heavily, it wasn't that she hadn't been thinking the same thing about herself. That's what she felt like, a phantom home wrecker. Yet for some reason hearing someone else refer to her that way was almost too much to bear.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lois ground out and Chloe silently prayed that Lois would keep her cool and not lash out at this woman.

"My first guess was Tess Mercer. After all they did have that whole meeting on a deserted island romance thing going on. Plus there was the merger of their companies a few years back, add to that Queen's recent move to our fair city, and it all made sense."

Chloe felt like the room was spinning. What was this woman talking about? Oliver was in Metropolis? Then why hadn't the papers picked up on it? It was then that she remembered that she was avoiding any kind of news publication or broadcast in the fear of having to hear anything about him.

"But after this conversation I realize that it can't be her. You may not be locking horns with Tess Mercer anymore, but I highly doubt that you would get so irate about me referring to her as a home wrecker. No this woman whoever she is, is someone you're willing to protect."

Footsteps started her way and Chloe backed up.

"Thanks for the tip Lois you've been a great help." Cat called over her shoulder as she strutted from Lois's office and continued on toward the elevator. Never once did she look Chloe's way.

After the doors closed behind her Chloe finally made her way inside Lois's office and closed the door behind her. There were now only ten minutes remaining until her interview. Not nearly enough time to get all the answers she needed from her cousin, "You okay?" She asked her voice just above a whisper.

Lois's head jerked up and she grimaced, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that after my interview, I would really like for us to go grab a cup of coffee and talk for a bit."

Lois nodded slowly and Chloe gave her a small smile before heading out the door to finally meet with Perry.

Perry stood from his chair and reached his hand across the top of his desk, "Well Sullivan, I have a feeling this is going to work out just fine," he gave her a knowing grin.

"I think so too Sir, thank you." Chloe stood also and clasped his hand with hers. "I'm so excited and grateful for this opportunity."

Perry shrugged. "You being fired all those years ago was a travesty in my book. I'm just glad I get to be the one to help you back to where you belong."

Chloe smiled and thanked him again before walking toward the door.

"Sullivan?"

She turned back to him, "Yes sir."

He hesitated for a moment eying her carefully, "You hang in there."

Chloe stared at Perry for only a second before giving him a single nod and small smile as she made her way out the door.

Lois slid into the booth across from her and stared at her cousin for several seconds not quite sure what to say. "Okay look, I know you're probably mad that I didn't tell you that he was back living in Metropolis, but honestly Chlo, I wasn't sure how exactly to approach the topic with you." Lois picked up her mug and took a slow sip, "I think we both know that the topic of Oliver is off limits right now… I didn't want to upset you."

Chloe gave Lois a weak smile, "I'm not mad Lo."

"You're not?" Lois asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"No," Chloe promised, "I get it. I haven't been handling this very well…"

"You've been handling it better than anyone else I know could… and as you know I have some pretty super acquaintances."

"That you do." Chloe agreed.

"I mean it Chloe," Lois said her face suddenly sullen, "I don't know how you're doing as well as you are… I'm kind of in awe of you Cuz."

"I could be handling it better."

"Is this about the nightmare you had last night?"

"You heard that?! Did Clark…?!"

"Relax. He didn't hear a thing." Lois promised, "He was still out on patrol?"

Chloe let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Last night was the first time in a while that you had one, wasn't it?"

"It's been awhile," Chloe agreed as she shifted uncomfortably.

Lois noted the shift in her mood and quickly changed the subject, "So, I know this is not what you wanted to talk to me about. What would you like to know?" As awkward as this conversation would no doubt be Lois was happy to finally be having it. She'd been dying to let Chloe know that Oliver had moved to Kansas for the foreseeable future, but had held back. The last thing she had wanted was to push Chloe into any type of reconciliation before she was ready. Though deep down she truly hoped they could eventually find their way back together.

Chloe shot her a disbelieving look. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not." Lois sighed, "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied with a decisive nod.

"Okay… Oliver never went back to Star City Chlo. Well that's not exactly true, he did go back, but only to square away a few things… with the divorce." She added the last words slowly, Unsure how Chloe would react.

Chloe nervously cleared her throat, "How long is he staying for?"

"Chloe, I thought you wanted…"

"Lo, please just tell me," she pleaded.

"Okay. Fine… Oliver isn't here for some extended visit Chloe. He moved here."

Chloe was quiet while they finished their cups and then offered to walk with Lois back to the Daily Planet. The pair made their way up in a surprisingly empty elevator. "So I take it the interview went well?" Lois asked finally breaking the silence."

"It did." Chloe smiled lightly, "I start next week."

"That's great. I can't wait until we're working together."

"It should be fun," Chloe agreed.

They stepped in front of Lois's office door and Lois pulled out a small key.

"You lock it?"

"Kinda have to… you've seen the way certain pseudo journalists are around here," she pushed the key in and turned, "you can never be too careful." She grinned at her cousin as she pushed the door open. She only made it a few steps in before she stopped. "Although there are some people that even locked doors can't deter." She noted eying the man before her.

Lois looked back and forth between Oliver and her cousin nervously as she ushered Chloe the rest of the way inside and peeked out in the hall to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears lurking about. She quickly shut the door and turned to the pair who were staring at one another.

Oliver's gaze was locked on Chloe his eyes showing his uncertainty. While Chloe looked tense, looking at her face Lois noticed the hard edge to Chloe's eyes.

Well this was going to be interesting.


End file.
